Le lien qui nous unis
by Yumebykira
Summary: La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière: Empreinte d'amour et de haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit?
1. Le lien fraternel

_**Le Lien qui nous unis**_

_**Chapitre I : Le lien fraternel**_

_A votre gauche, votre Majesté_. Précisa Heimdall.

_Merci l'ami et tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Thor_, répondis-je sincère.

Je me rendis à l'endroit indiqué par mon ami et je regardais par la porte si tout allait bien sur Terre. Si j'aime bien me rendre sur terre pour voir mes amis, j'ai malheureusement des responsabilités qui m'empêche d'y passer autant de temps que ce que je souhaite. Ainsi, de temps à autre je vérifie que tout va bien pour eux grâce à mon ami, Heimdall le gardien du Bifrost. Mais même s'il est vrai que j'aime la terre, ma vie et mon foyer se situe sur Asgard. C'est le plus beau des royaumes notamment grâce à son pont arc-en-ciel ou son palais ne Or massif.

Une fois rassuré sur l'état de mes amis ici-bas, je retournais au château où mon père m'attendait. Utilisant Mjolnir pour m'y rendre, je fus dans la salle du trône en quelques secondes seulement. Lorsque je fis mon entrée fracassante, j'aperçu Loki qui semblait en pleine discutions avec Père. Et visiblement, c'était un peu houleux, puisque mon jeune frère semblait s'impatienter. Lorsque je m'approchai, notre Roi lui dit sèchement :

_Notre discutions s'arrête ici Loki. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à te dire de plus. Pars, j'aimerais discuter avec notre futur monarque._

_Bien père, de toute façon, vous n'écoutez jamais ce que j'ai à vous dire._ Répondit le jeune Dieu avec amertume.

Et c'est la tête haute et le pas pressé que le Dieu de la Malice quitta la pièce sans même me jeter un regard. J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre le comportement de mon père avec Loki. Il manque déjà cruellement de confiance en lui, et aussi en nous, et pourtant il continue de faire les mêmes erreurs avec lui. Bien sûr Loki n'est pas parfait, il est sournois, vil et calculateur. Mais c'est mon frère, et son fils. Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne le traite toujours pas comme un membre de sa famille car c'est tout ce que demande Loki après tout. Mais pour l'heure, mon Père avait quelque chose de plus important à mon de dire.

_Mon fils, j'ai une mission pour toi. _Débuta-t-il sur un ton à la fois autoritaire et fier. _J'aimerais que tu ailles apporter ce manuscrit à Bergelmir fils de Pruogelmir de la race des Jöntar à Niflheim1. C'est une tâche de la plus haute importance mon fils, _insista mon père, _s'il ne signe pas ce manuscrit avant la fête de Yule2, nous entreront en guerre. _

_J'apporterais ce manuscrit en temps et en heure père, je vous le jure._ Répondis-je avec l'honneur et la fierté que j'éprouvais en recevant cette tâche.

_Va mon fils, mais fait attention, Bergelmir n'a toujours pas digéré le meurtre du Géant Ymir, son grand-père et aussi le mien en quelques sortes,_ me précisa Odin. _Alors, ne leur fait pas confiance._

_Père, puis-je y aller avec quelqu'un de confiance ?_

_Tu ne peux emmener qu'une personne, sans quoi, ils risquent de se sentir attaqué,_ me précisa mon père avec dureté. _Tu devrais amener Sif, elle est intelligente, et efficace. Elle saura à la fois te protéger, mais également, se montrer digne d'Asgard._

_Je pensais à une toute autre personne,_ répliquais-je avec affront.

_Et qui as-tu en tête mon fils ?_

_Loki, me contentais-je de répondre._

_Loki ? Aurais-tu perdu la raison fils ?_

_Non père, il est aussi un représentant de la famille royale, ce qui montera notre intérêt pour leur cause et pour ce traité de paix, _lui rappelais-je.

_Certes, mais on ne peut pas avoir confiance en Loki,_ souligna-t-il

_Il ne peut pas nous prouver qu'il a changé si on ne lui en donne pas la possibilité, _rappelais-je à mon père. _Vous êtes particulièrement dur avec lui._

_Il a trahi notre pays plusieurs fois. Il a tenté de tuer, et a envahi la terre. Être libre, c'est déjà être trop souple avec lui,_ me rappela mon père.

_Il a su se montrer utile, et mère y tenait… _

_Soit, tu en prends la responsabilité. _Concéda mon père.

_Merci Père de toute chose,_ dis-je avec respect.

_Bonne chance mon fils, et n'oublie pas. Reste sur tes gardes. Tu n'auras, de ce fait, aucun allié._

_Je resterais sur mes gardes. Je vous le promets. _Lui répondis-je solennellement.

Je quittai la salle du trône satisfait de la réponse que j'avais obtenu de mon père. Je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir un accord aussi facilement mais cela me fit plaisir. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver mon frère et le convaincre de venir à mes côtés sur Neflheim.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherche, je trouvai enfin mon frère qui était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un livre à la main. Et même s'il m'avait entendu arriver, il ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers moi pour me saluer. Sans doute devait-il être vexé par ce que Père lui avait dit et cela peut tout à fait se concevoir. Même si pour être honnête je n'y suis pour rien. Car rien ni personne ne peut contrôler les paroles d'Odin, et certainement pas moi, son fils.

Comme il ne me regardait toujours pas, je viens lui ôter son livre des mains. Avant de déclarer d'une voix quelque peu autoritaire :

_Nous partons en mission sur Neflheim, mon frère._

_Nous ?_ Releva-t-il méfiant.

_Oui, toi et moi. Nous devons apporter un parchemin à Bergelmir fils de Pruogelmir afin d'empêcher la guerre._

_Et Père souhaite que j'y aille ?_

_Il est important que ce traité de paix soit délivré par les fils d'Odin en personne._

_Toi seul aurait donc suffit. _Lança-t-il amère.

_Loki, il ne faut pas le prendre comme cela._

_Pourquoi m'avoir chassé si je devais moi aussi apporter ce parchemin, hein ? Tu peux me l'expliquer Thor ?_ Me questionna-t-il avec une tonalité venimeuse dans la voix.

_Père voulait d'abord m'en référer._ Mentis-je

_Ainsi, tu suis le digne exemple de ton père, _dit-il en soupirant._ Nous partons quand ?_

_Le plus tôt possible, frère. _Dis-je sans comprendre à quoi il faisait référence.

_Je vais donc préparer mes affaires. Combien de temps va nécessiter ce voyage ?_

_Quelques jours, mais même si nous sommes des envoyés royaux, ne t'attend pas être reçu avec trop d'hospitalité. Il existe des querelles anciennes…_

_Je sais, le père de toute chose qui a tué de ses propres mains le Géant Ymir, c'est à cela que tu penses ? Dire que moi on me fait une remarque pour un ou deux êtres humains de morts… _Me reprit-il avec mépris.

_Tout à fait, _dis-je en décidant d'ignorer ses petits sarcasmes. _Aller, mon frère, nous devons y aller. On se rejoint devant le Bifrost._

Mon frère partit de son côté afin d'aller empaqueter ses affaires et j'en fis de même. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais réellement fait le bon choix en décidant de l'amener avec moi. Il était toujours très en colère contre Père et il est toujours très jaloux de moi. Quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression que rien ne changera ça. Mais si je pars sur cette idée, sur ce sentiment, autant l'enfermer en prison et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Je me dois de croire que Loki est plus que le Dieu de la Malice. Qu'il est aussi le fils d'Odin et surtout qu'il est aussi mon petit frère. Même si nos relations ont toujours été conflictuelles, je dois dire qu'il est meilleur que ce qu'il m'a toujours montré. Et si je ne l'encourage pas à devenir quelqu'un de bon et faire en sorte qu'il se sente entouré, il n'aura aucune raison de changer. Je devais donc tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. A commencer par cette mission.

J'attendais patiemment mon frère devant le bifrost. Heimdall me demanda :

_Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'amenant ?_

_Oui._ Répondis-je fermement.

_Je garderais un œil sur vous._

J'acquiesçais car il avait prononcé ces mots avec bienveillance. Et que de toute façon, avec son regard perçant je n'avais aucune chance de l'en dissuader. Ce qui, de toute manière, pourrait être stupide vue que je pars en territoire ennemi avec mon frère qui passe son temps à me trahir. Puis Loki arriva visiblement de mauvaise grâce. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de me demander d'une voix déjà lasse :

_On attend le déluge ? Je croyais que c'était urgent._

_C'est toi qu'on attendait_, dis-je sincère.

_Et ? Tu ne me vois pas ? Je suis invisible ? Si je suis là, on peut y aller au lieu de se fixer bêtement. Mais bon j'oubliais qu'il fallait que l'information grimpe jusqu'à ton cerveau… Cela peut être long en effet…_

_Loki…_ Soupirais-je.

Il ne perd pas une seconde pour tenter de me mettre hors de moi. Mais je gardais mon calme et je demandais à Heimdall de nous ouvrir le portail. Il se plaça au-dessus d'un socle doré et enfonça son épée, qui serait également de clé, dedans avant de la faire tournoyer. Soudain, une porte en face de nous s'ouvrit vers un tunnel arc-en-ciel qui nous permettrait de rejoindre Niflheim. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère, et alors que j'allais sauter, Heimdall nous prévient une dernière fois :

_Fils d'Odin, faites attention à vous une fois là-bas. Votre présence ne sera pas appréciée de tous._

Conscient de ce que nous risquions, nous sautions dans le vide et en quelques secondes, nous fûmes arrivés à destination.

Niflheim est un monde hostile où les nuits sont longues puisque l'ensoleillement ne dure que quelques heures dans la journée. Ainsi, il n'y a que peu de végétation, et le sol est partiellement recouvert de neige laissant apparaître une pierre grise presque noir. Ce monde obscur n'a que pour seule source de lumière les immenses aurores boréales qui dessinent des formes majestueuses sur la voûte céleste. Perdu, je regardais autours de moi des éléments qui pourraient me permettre de me retrouver pour me diriger vers le palais. C'est en soupirant que Loki me déclara :

_Il faut qu'on aille au Sud, Thor._

_Comment tu le sais ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

Car ni Loki ni moi n'avions officiellement jamais mis les pieds ici. Ainsi, ce n'était pas naturel que mon frère se repère aussi facilement dans les environs.

_J'ai eu l'occasion de venir une fois ou deux par le passé, _me lança-t-il l'air de rien.

_Pour fomenter de vils desseins ?_

_Le passé, c'est le passé, non ?_ Me dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Et je dois avouer que cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. S'il est déjà venu mettre aux points des plans diaboliques ici, me retrouver seul avec lui n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Mais je ne devais pas focaliser dessus puisque j'avais une mission à accomplir et surtout je devais lui faire confiance. Même si ce n'était pas naturel, je me devais de le faire.

Ainsi, sous les conseils de Loki, nous empruntions la route vers le Sud ce qui nous ramena vers un semblant de civilisation. C'est en silence que nous avancions jusqu'à la grande porte en pierre. La cité royale de Niflheim se situait dans un gouffre et la seule issue pour y accéder était d'emprunter le chemin sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Des immenses remparts l'entouraient et cela permettait d'empêcher toute intrusion. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, mon jeune frère me dit d'une voix espiègle :

_Impressionnante cité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle serait difficile à assiéger._

_C'est sans doute pour cela que Père souhaite éviter toute guerre avec eux._

_Je me disais aussi qu'il serait très difficile de s'en échapper si les choses tournent au vinaigre._

Je lançais un regard confus au Dieu de la Malice car je n'avais pas envisagé cela. Pourtant, si nous avions besoin de nous enfuir, il serait difficile de partir discrètement. La seule route pour s'enfuir serait donc celle que nous empruntons et, bien sûr, pour s'enfuir nous serions vulnérables aux tirs des archers situés sur les fortifications. Mais il ne fallait pas partir négatif. Nous sommes ici pour un traité de paix et il n'y avait aucune raison que nous finissions par devoir fuir.

Lorsque nous nous présentions devant les portes, nous fûmes arrêtés par deux gardes géants, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux hirsutes, nous demandèrent de décliner notre identité. C'est avec force et fierté que je lui déclarais :

_Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, et je viens vous apporter le traité de paix._

_Je suis Loki, fils de Laufey._ Dit-il d'une voix malicieuse tandis que je lui jetais un regard choqué.

Je ne voulais pas faire de scandale devant les gardes, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se présentait pas comme le fils d'Odin. Au bout d'une petite seconde, ils nous laissèrent passer et nous indiquait qu'on nous attendait au palais. Les rues étaient larges, et elles grouillaient de monde. De nombreuses étales étaient disposés un peu partout dans la cour, ce qui malgré les pierres noires, lui donnait un semblant de vie à cette ville. Toutefois, l'attention de Loki semblait attirée vers autre chose :

_Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de garde dans cette ville. Non ?_

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il y en avait partout, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient des problèmes de sécurité et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-dedans. Après tout, à Asgard, nous avions également des gardes partout afin de maintenir notre peuple en sécurité. Profitant de notre ascension jusqu'au palais, je demandais à Loki :

_Pourquoi tu ne te présentes pas comme le fils d'Odin ?_

_Parce que je ne suis pas son fils. Il a été clair là-dessus suffisamment de fois… _

_Ce n'est pas vrai,_ le contredis-je. _Tu es autant son fils que moi._

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je suis autant son fils qu'un véritable Asgardien_, plaisanta Loki.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans, Père te considère comme son enfant._

_Non, mère était la seule à me considérer comme son fils._

_C'est faux,_ dis-je en me stoppant_, tu es mon frère. Et rien de ce que tu as pu faire, ni de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera jamais cet état de fait._

_Si tu l'dis,_ se contenta-t-il de me répondre en haussant les épaules.

Je lui fis une petite tape dans le dos et il me lança un regard mauvais. Soudain, un émissaire royal arrivera jusqu'à nous et se présenta :

_Je me prénomme Gration, fils de Hyppolytus, je vais vous mener à Bergelmir, fils de Ymir._

Nous nous présentions à nouveau à notre tour tout en rappelant le sujet de notre visite sur ses terres. Après avoir acquiescé, nous le suivions à l'intérieur du palais. Contrairement à Asgard qui est entièrement fait d'Or et qui est donc très lumineux, le palais de Niflheim est aussi sombre que le reste de la ville. Cela donnait un sentiment d'oppression et de mal-être. Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour vivre ici en permanence tant tout semblait déprimant. Lorsque nous arrivions à la salle du trône, un géant à la musculature prononcé était assis dessus. Il avait une grande barbe grise, et il trônait sur sa tête un casque avec d'immenses cornes ce qui lui donnait un air imposant. Bien plus imposant que nous qui étions très petit à côté de lui. Il devait faire au moins trois mètres de haut pour trois mètres de diamètres. Cet homme était très probablement une force de la nature. Lorsque nous arrivions devant les marches, nous nous mettions à genou avant de lui dire :

_Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, et je viens vous apporter le traité de paix en compagne de Loki fils d'Odin. Nous sommes venus, ici, en tant qu'émissaire royaux._

_Je suis Bergelmir fils de Ymir, et je suis ravi de vous accueillir en mon royaume. Je connais d'ores et déjà Loki qui a eu l'occasion de venir nous rendre visite il y a quelques années de cela. Mais c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre, Thor véritable fils d'Odin. _Lança-t-il.

Loki me lança un petit regard de serpent et reprit la parole :

_Cher Bergelmir, Odin envoi ses deux fils pour vous signifier son engagement sincère envers ce traité._

_Nous le signerons demain, lors du rassemblement de tous les seigneurs, et attendant, vous pouvez vous reposez dans vos quartiers. Et ce soir, nous profiteront d'un grand banquet tous ensemble pour que vous puissiez connaitre l'hospitalité dont les Jöntars sont capables !_

Suite à cela, on nous guida jusqu'à une très grande chambre qui possédait deux lits séparés. Une grande vitre donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville qui était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls les feux perpétuellement allumés permettait d'entrevoir les ruelles sombres. Juste sous le balcon, se trouvait un jardin qui semblait immense. Dans le ciel étoilé, il y avait toujours d'immenses aurores boréales qui lui apportait une douce couleur bleutée qui me remplissait d'une certaine mélancolie. Je me rendis sur le balcon afin de profiter de cette vue. Les rues semblaient animées, mais à regarder de plus près, elle semblait surtout emplie de soldat. Loki vient s'installer à mes côtés et me dit de son éternelle petite voix malicieuse :

_Que te dit ton instinct de guerrier ?_

_Cela ne sent pas très bon,_ soupirais-je_. Mais on doit tout faire pour empêcher une guerre._

_Pour quelle raison ? Asgard est largement supérieur militairement à Niflheim, s'ils veulent une guerre, ils ne pourront pas la gagner,_ souligna-t-il.

_Peut-être, mais à quel prix ? Et n'oublie pas que Père va bientôt entrer dans le sommeil d'Odin. C'est pour ça qu'on doit empêcher cette guerre._

_Je sais._ Répliqua Loki. _Mais nous sommes largement capables de mener cette guerre._

_Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de mener une guerre que nous pourrions éviter, ni d'envoyer des hommes à la mort si on peut l'éviter. _

_Tu te ramollis comme ton Père. _

_Il faut qu'on connaisse leurs intentions, ce soir, au repas, on les interrogera._

_Il faudra que ce soit discret, me conseilla Loki. Tu me laisseras donc faire car la discrétion n'est pas ton fort. En attendant, j'aimerais aller voir ce que je peux apprendre dans les environs._

_Je suis d'accord, je viens avec toi._

Nous quittions notre chambre, mais à notre grande surprise, celle-ci était gardée par des gardes qui nous conseillèrent de rester enfermer pour notre sécurité. Car selon leurs propos en ce moment il y a beaucoup de tension suite à ce traité de paix et à l'arrivée des seigneurs demain. Toutefois, mon frère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

_On voudrait juste aller nous promenez dans le jardin. Il a l'air magnifique vue d'ici, vous pouvez nous accompagnez, non ?_

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard et finirent pas accepter. Je suivi Loki sans comprendre en quoi un petit tour dans le jardin nous aiderait à apprendre quoique ce soit. Cependant, le fait que nous n'ayons pas le droit de sortir de notre chambre ne faisait que renforcer mon mauvais pressentiment.

Nous étions descendus dans l'immense jardin dont les allées étaient constituées de petites pierres blanches qui tranchait avec le sol noir. Les seuls végétaux présents étaient des immenses pins et des petits buissons aux branches larges et piquantes. Et alors qu'on tournait dans une allée, Loki me projeta contre un mur et mit sa main devant ma bouche. Soudain, je vis que les gardes continuaient de marcher en compagnie des deux gardes qui n'y avait vu que du feu. Puis je vis l'apparence de Loki se transformer pour ressembler trait pour trait aux deux gardes.

_Maintenant, on peut explorer sans être emmerder par ces deux gardes stupides. Nos doubles vont remonter dans la chambre, et nous reprendront leur place quand ils iront au dîner,_ m'expliqua mon frère.

_Malin, approuvais-je. Par où on commence ?_

_Là où le vent nous porte ?_ Suggéra-t-il.

Je suivis mon frère un peu partout dans le palais. Et s'il y avait pas mal de gardes partout, cela n'était pas choquant puisque nous étions dans l'enceinte royale. Loki pris la décision de se rendre jusque dans la salle des gardes pensant que nous pourrions apprendre quelque chose là-bas. Leur caserne se trouvait sous le palais dans le sous-sol non loin des prisons. La salle était quasiment déserte et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'on comprenne où se trouve la salle du chef. Loki me jeta un regard complice :

_Il nous faut une diversion._

_Oui, mais il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous._

_J'ai pas dit que nous devions être la diversion… _Souligna-t-il.

_Que proposes-tu ?_

_Déclencher une bagarre entre ces deux gardes là-bas._

_Et comment ?_

_Regarde._

Loki se tourna afin que personne ne puisse le voir. Il incanta un petit sort et de la lumière verte entoura ses mains. Puis une seconde plus tard, j'entendis un petit bruit de métal et je vis l'un des deux gardes regarder l'autre. Il lui dit :

_Tu m'as frappé ?_

_Pourquoi tu frappes ton ami ?_ L'encouragea Loki.

_Je ne t'ai rien fait !_

_Menteur ! _Entrais-je dans le jeu.

_A ta place, cela m'aurait mis hors de moi_, renchérit Loki.

_Seule une larve des volcans pourrait supporter ce genre d'affront._ Dis-je moqueur.

_Et encore, les larves sont belliqueuses !_ Plaisanta mon frère.

_J'ai jamais dit que je me laisserais faire !_ S'emporta le garde.

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier et commença à se disputer avec lui. Encore une fois, Loki me poussa et fit apparaitre deux nouveaux doubles de nous qui continuait de les encourager à se battre tandis que nous puissions nous éclipser pour aller fouiller le bureau du chef. Avec notre force titanesque, ce ne fut pas compliqué la porte et en quelques secondes seulement nous fûmes à l'intérieur tandis que nous entendions une bagarre se déclencher à côté.

_Bien on a peu de temps._

Approuvant son commentaire, nous cherchions dans les documents des informations sur leurs intentions. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nous ne fûmes pas déçus. Je trouvais des plans d'Asgard, ainsi que des moyens d'entrer sans passer par le bifrost. Les positions qu'allaient prendre leurs armées sur nos terres et également des consignes en cas de siège que ce soit de façon offensive, s'ils assiègent Asgard, ou défensive si c'est Niflheim qui est sous le feu de nos canons. Déjà furieux, ce fut Loki qui m'apporta le coup de grâce.

_Personnellement, je ne mangerais rien ici._

_Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait me répondre.

_Ils comptent nous empoissonner au dîner ce soir._

_Rien ne peut empoisonner un Asgardien._

_Avec des Aconits des neiges, cela peut grandement nous affaiblir._

_Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous tuer._

_C'est pour ça qu'ils comptent envoyer un escadron pour nous tuer ce soir._

_Comment ?_

Soudain, le bruit de la bagarre s'estompa et on entendit une voix forte qui sermonnait l'attitude irresponsable des deux gardes.

_Le chef doit être de retour_, expliquais-je à Loki.

_Oui, et on est un peu dans l'ambras, on ne peut pas sortir maintenant._

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. Je tendis la main pour appeler Mjöllnir jusqu'à moi. Je tendis la main à Loki afin qu'il l'attrape et que nous puissions sortir d'ici discrètement. Et grâce à cette astuce, en quelques secondes seulement, nous fûmes emportés dans les airs grâce à mon marteau magique.

Nous nous posâmes sur le balcon toujours choqué par ce que nous venions d'apprendre. Et ça c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sincèrement, je croyais au bienfondé de notre mission, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on tente de nous empoisonner. Sans doute, Bergelmir avait-il sentit qu'une opportunité était à prendre en ce moment. Effectivement, s'il nous élimine tous les deux, le trône se retrouvera sans défense lors du sommeil d'Odin dans lequel mon père ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Et le décès de notre mère, il n'y aurait personne pour veiller sur nos terres et nos armés.

_Nous devons partir, _dit Loki en préparant ses affaires.

_On ne peut pas partir,_ répondis-je à Loki avec fermeté. _Sinon, ils diront que c'est nous qui avons brisé ce traité de paix._

_Et on ne va pas attendre qu'on vienne nous tuer dans notre sommeil._

_Nous devons répliquer intelligemment,_ répondis-je.

_Et on sait que ce n'est pas une caractéristique qui t'étouffe_, se moqua mon jeune frère.

_J'ai un plan,_ dis-je sans répondre à ses provocations.

_Et je peux savoir lequel ?_

Je lui expliquais que nous allions nous rendre au dîner qui se déroulerait d'ici une heure. Bien sûr, nous ne toucherons pas à la nourriture même si tout le monde pensera le contraire car Loki usera de sa magie pour les en convaincre. Puis, une fois que nous regagné notre chambre, nous nous évaderont avec mon marteau et nous resteront caché dans le palais, déguisé en garde, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse. Une fois que les gardes se seront aperçus de notre disparition, ils nous chercheront partout. Et bien sûr, leurs recherches ne s'arrêteront pas à l'enceinte du palais. Nous nous arrangerons pour rejoindre une escouade qui partira à l'extérieur pour nous traquer. Puis, nous nous éclipseront et nous rejoindront Asgard pour prévenir notre père des vils intentions de Bergelmir.

Surpris par l'ingénosité de mon plan, Loki l'approuva car il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Si nous partions maintenant, nous n'aurions pas le temps de sortir du palais avant qu'on ait remarqué notre disparition et nous risquerions donc de nous faire tuer. Ce plan était certes audacieux, mais c'était la moins dangereuses de nos options.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu,

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis _**– Thorki – En cours

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine _**– Stony – En cours

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**– SpideyPool – En cours  
_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Ce sont des races et des histoires inspirés de la mythologie nordique ! Avec bien sûr pour source incontestable Wikipédia.

2 Fête nordique qui célèbre le solstice d'hiver

Ps: Comme on me l'a fait remarqué RedLou par commentaire le Niflheim est l'endroit où est emprisonné Hela la sœur de Thor. Toutefois pour les besoins de cette fiction, nous allons partir du principe qu'elle est enfermée à Niflhel qui est l'équivalant de l'enfer dans la mythologie nordique.


	2. Un plan infaillible

_**Chapitre II : Un plan infaillible**_

Mon plan était ingénieux et nous nous apprêtions à le mettre en place avec, toutefois, une petite pointe de stresse. J'étais assis sur mon lit et je faisais virevolter Mjöllnir pour atténuer mon angoisse. Et si cela ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça car nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Si on partait maintenant, je loupais ma chance de pouvoir le questionner au dîner. Je devais savoir pourquoi il comptait trahir mon Père qui lui était dans l'optique de signer un traité de paix. Ce comportement était inadmissible. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Loki sortit d'une voix toujours malicieuse :

\- _Bergelmir est tout de même téméraire d'essayer de nous empoisonner…_

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut nous assassiner, et pourquoi il veut s'en prendre à Père._

\- _Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ?_ Me répliqua Loki d'une voix soudainement plus agressive. _Odin a assassiné son grand-père et là on lui demande de faire la paix ? Serais-tu capable de faire la paix avec quelqu'un qui aurait assassiné notre Père toi ? Tu as déjà bien du mal à me pardonner de m'en être pris à tes précieux petits terriens_.

\- _C'était il y a très longtemps, et à cette époque c'était la guerre…_ Argumentais-je.

\- _Le temps qui passe n'efface rien, _me contredit Loki. _À la place de Bergelmir, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour me venger._

\- _Là je veux bien te croire… D'ailleurs, Loki… J'ai une question à te poser…_

\- _Je t'écoute mon frère, _dit-il l'air méfiant.

\- _Sur les plans qu'on a trouvé dans la cabine du chef de l'armée, il y avait des moyens d'entrer à Asgard sans passer par le bifrost. Et à ce que je sache, tu es le seul à tous les connaître. _

\- _C'est bien moi qui leur ai vendu ces entrées, il y a plusieurs lunes de cela._ Avoua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- _Pardon ?!_ M'exclamais-je sous le choc.

\- _Je sais ce que tu penses frère, mais c'était bien avant l'attaque de New York, et à ce que je sache vous m'avez pardonné._

\- _On ne peut pas te pardonner ce que nous ne savons pas ! _Contre argumentais-je.

\- _Si je dois te dire tout ce que j'ai fait dans votre dos, on risque d'y passer l'éternité,_ dit-il tout sourire_. Et je te l'ai dit, à la place de Bergelmir, avec toutes ces informations en sa possession, je serais passé à l'offensive bien plus vite._

\- _Tu savais que cette mission risquait d'être dangereuse et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!_

\- _A ton avis, frère, pourquoi ai-je eu envie d'aller me promener et fouiller dans les papiers du chef ? Pourquoi t'ai-je dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ?_

\- _Tu aurais dû me le dire clairement !_

\- _Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais réagi comme un idiot. Tu m'aurais acculé en me traitant de traitre, et tu aurais été confronter directement Bergelmir pour avoir des informations. Et ils nous auraient probablement assassinés tous les deux. Et pour l'heure, je tiens à ma tête,_ soulignait-il.

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, on entendit frapper à la porte. Un garde entra et nous signala que le dîner était prêt et que nous étions attendu. Alors que je me levais Loki me murmura sur un ton qui avait du mal à dissimuler son excitation :

\- _Que la représentation, commence !_

Puis nous descendions les marches en suivant consciencieusement les marches. Pendant ce temps-là, Loki en profita pour jeter une illusion qui nous permettrait de faire croire que nous allions manger durant le repas. Et dans un sens il avait raison, nous nous apprêtions à jouer une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle nous devions faire semblant de manger. Mais nous devions également ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons tout en les questionnant sur leurs véritables intentions. Et Loki a raison sur un point : Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de show. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne suis pas très subtile comme personne. Ça, Tony Stark me le répétait sans cesse. Mais ce soir, je devais m'efforcer de lui prouver qu'il a eu tort.

Le garde ouvrit une grande porte en bois qui donna sur une pièce en pierre noir au centre de laquelle se trouvait une large table en bois richement décorée. Un grand nombre d'assiettes et de couverts étaient installés sur la table indiquant que nous allions déjeuner avec de nombreux invités. Pourtant, selon les dires de Bergelmir, les ambassadeurs n'étaient censés arriver que demain. Ainsi, c'est légitimement que je lui demandais :

\- _Nous attendons des invités ce soir ?_

\- _Effectivement, comme les ambassadeurs n'arrivent que demain, j'ai pensé qu'il serait convivial d'invité les nobles de la cité,_ précisait Bergelmir.

\- _C'est une excellente idée,_ Assura Loki en me jeta un petit regard empli de malice.

Pour ma part, je sentais le piège se refermer. Et mon intuition fut confirmée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout bien vêtu mais avec leurs armes attachées à leurs ceintures. Bien entendu, nous faisons comme si de rien n'était avec mon frère et nous nous installions au dîner. Lors du repas, pendant lequel nous faisons semblant de manger, je tentais d'en apprendre plus sur les véritables intentions des Géants.

\- _En tout cas, c'est un très bon point que vous signiez ces accords de paix demain, _lançais-je.

\- _Certes, c'est une bonne chose pour nos peuples,_ approuva Bergelmir.

\- _Vous savez, notre Père a toujours été belliqueux,_ assura Loki de sa voix de serpent, _mais ce traité de paix lui tient à cœur car c'était les dernières volontés de notre Mère de faire la paix avec les peuples… _

\- _Oui, nous savons que le Père de toute chose, Odin, souhaite faire la paix_, renchéri Bergelmir, _nous avons appris que vous n'aviez pas eu quelques démêlés avec lui lors de votre attaque sur Midgard._ Lança-t-il à mon frère.

Alors que j'allais intervenir, Loki me retient d'un geste de la main que bien sûr personne ne pouvait voir grâce à l'illusion qui nous dissimulait. Et ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

\- _Les terriens sont des êtres sans défense, et Thor aime bien s'amuser avec eux. Ils nous admirent comme des Dieux et nous sommes déjà traités comme des Rois là-bas. Il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à faire une conquête militaire sur Midgard._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Répondit le géant sceptique_. Votre image a dû s'en trouver altérer suite à votre attaque._

\- _Vous savez, ils pensent que Loki est le Dieu de la Malice. Il n'est plus vraiment le bienvenu là-bas, mais Odin et moi, on est des Dieux respectés et admirés. Vous savez qu'ils ont fait des statuts de nous ?_ Plaisantais-je.

\- _Des Statuts de vous ?_

\- _Oui ce sont véritablement des êtres inférieurs,_ dit-il en me lançant un petit regard amusé.

Je savais que les propos que tenais Loki, il les pensait. Alors que moi, j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour les habitants de Midgard. Je m'étais liés d'amitié avec nombreux d'entre eux, et j'appréciais y passer du temps. De plus, sur terre, ils avaient des guerriers valeureux au courage sans faille tel que Captain America. Mais il y avait également des êtres très résistants et qui luttait efficacement contre nous, les Asgardiens, comme Hulk par exemple. En tout cas, si une chose est sûre, c'est que la terre est pleine de ressources. Et ça Loki le savait très bien puisqu'il a essuyé une violente défaite contre eux malgré son armée alien. Mais, dans un sens, il avait raison de présenter cet acte comme de l'indulgence de la part de notre Père plutôt qu'un signe de faiblesse. Nous devions, en effet, leur rappeler qu'Asgard était loin d'être sans défense et que nous pouvions toujours lutter contre eux sans le moins problème.

\- _Mais il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de petites guerres,_ lançais-je comme si j'étais trop alcoolisé, _et je dois avouer que cela me manque._

\- _C'est vrai que pour des Asgardiens, on s'est montré bien sage ces derniers temps…_ Approuva Loki.

\- _Enfin, avec la signature de ces accords, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._ Continuais-je sur ma lancée.

\- _Oh rassurez-vous, vous n'en connaitrez pas de sitôt._ Répondit Bergelmir.

Si cette réponse pouvait paraître innocente et signifier que nous n'allons pas entrer en guerre grâce aux accords qui vont tenir sur le long terme. Après ce que nous avions appris hier soir, je savais qu'en réalité, il sous-entendait que nous n'étions pas prêts à entrer en guerre car ils allaient nous assassiner. Furieux de ces propos, je m'apprêtais à réagir avec virulence lorsque Loki posa sa main sur moi et me fusilla du regard. Je me réinstallai confortablement dans mon siège sans rien dire car c'était plus raisonnable. Heureusement que mon frère était là et qu'il me connaissait bien. Si j'avais réagi, j'aurais mis notre plan en péril. Et ainsi, jusqu'à la fin du repas, nous étions restés sur nos gardes et nous avons prétendu être ivre et à faire semblant de nous sentir mal. Et une fois le dessert soi-disant avalé, je déclarai la voix prétendument alcoolisée :

\- _Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. Nous devons être en forme demain pour la signature des accords._

\- _Vous avez bien raison, _approuva Bergelmir.

Ainsi, nous nous retirions jusqu'à nos appartements. Mais comme prévu Loki envoya les illusions jusqu'à nos chambres tandis que nous nous déguisions en garde. Nous restions dans les couloirs non loin de notre chambre, ce qui n'alerta personne, puisque de nombreux gardes patrouillaient autour de notre chambre. Puis soudain, un homme nous ordonna :

\- _On se regroupe, le Roi arrive._

On suivit l'homme et on se glissa parmi les gardes. On s'était retrouvé en bas des escaliers qui menaient à notre chambre. Bergelmir ainsi que tous les soi-disant nobles se tenaient à ses côtés arme à la main. Et c'est bien décidé à en terminer avec nous qu'ils défoncèrent la porte. Et à leur plus grande surprise, ainsi qu'à la mienne, on y trouvait Loki installé sur le balcon avec un grand sourire. Je tournais la tête vers mon frère qui fit un hochement de tête comme pour confirmer que c'était bien lui à mes côtés. Perdu, Bergelmir sembla me chercher du regard, c'est alors que l'image représentant mon frère pris la parole :

\- _Bergelmir fils de Ymir, si c'est Thor, fils d'Odin, que tu cherches sache qu'il est déjà loin. Tout comme moi, par ailleurs._

\- _Quoi ?!_ Enragea le Géant.

\- _Voyons, pensais-tu sincèrement pouvoir berner le Dieu de la Malice ? Pensais-tu que nous allions manger et boire la nourriture empoisonnée que tu nous avais servi ? Voyons, ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace…_

\- _Comment avez-vous su ?_

\- _Qu'importe, ce qui compte, c'est que dans quelques minutes, Odin le saura._

Et l'illusion de mon frère disparu dans un rire diabolique. Pour sûr, mon frère s'y connaissait en mise en scène et cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté. Furieux de savoir que nous nous étions échappés, et sans savoir qu'en réalité on se trouvait dans la pièce à ses côtés, Bergelmir ordonna à tous ses gardes de nous traquer et de nous tuer avant qu'on ait la possibilité de rentrer chez nous.

C'est en compagnie des gardes que nous partions, nous même, à notre recherche. Si au départ, les recherches se concentraient en ville, rapidement, et grâces à des traces que nous laissions volontairement, on dirigeait les recherches vers les portes de la ville. Ainsi, c'est en trouvant un bout de ma cape déchirée qu'ils étaient persuadés que nous avions réussi à passer outre leur surveillance et quitter l'enceinte de la cité. Bergelmir arriva en chevauchant une immense créature, à l'allure d'un ours blanc, mais à la tête bien plus imposante et aux canines surdimensionnées. Toujours enragé, il hurla :

\- _Trouvez-les ! C'est un ordre, ils ne doivent pas s'échapper !_

Tout le monde se précipita hors des grilles pour chercher des traces de fuite. A ce moment-là, Loki me murmura :

\- _On va devoir séparer les équipes. Sinon, on ne risque pas de pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement._

Et mon frère avait raison. Nous étions entourés par des centaines de gardes et il serait difficile de pouvoir disparaitre sans attirer l'attention. Mais comment pouvions nous faire ? Loki me suggéra de créer une illusion dans laquelle je m'enfuirais d'un côté tandis que lui d'un autre afin de séparer en deux les soldats. Mais à bien y réfléchir cette stratégie était risquée. D'abord, on ne séparerait que tous les gardes en groupe de deux. Et surtout s'ils attrapent les illusions, ils vont comprendre qu'ils ont affaire à une tromperie. Une inquiétude que je partageai à mon jeune frère qui me répondit avec impatience :

\- _Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?_

\- _Rien._

\- _J'en étais sûr,_ soupira-t-il avec dédain.

\- _Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je te propose de ne rien faire._

\- _Et tu penses vraiment que c'est une idée de génie ?_

\- _On ne fait rien. On ne laisse plus aucune trace de nous. Cela va les forcer à se séparer pour en chercher et essayer de remonter notre piste. S'il n'y en a pas…_

\- _Ils seront forcés de faire une battue…_ Me coupa Loki comme s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais.

\- _C'est risqué._

\- _Mais tu as étonnamment raison,_ répliqua-t-il visiblement surpris.

\- _Évidemment, je suis quand même Th…_

\- _Tais-toi_. Me gronda-t-il. _Ton intelligence est tout de même limitée._

\- _Oh c'est bon, hein… _Grognais-je.

Ainsi, nous continuions nos recherches. Et comme prévue devant l'absence de piste Bergelmir s'époumona en ordonnant à ses hommes de nous chercher absolument partout. Ainsi, des petits groupes se divisaient et on commençait à rechercher partout des traces éventuelles des fuyards. Seulement, pour nous c'était une aubaine pour se séparer des autres. On s'avança vers les bois et on tenta tant bien que mal de semer les autres. Finalement, au bout d'une longue demi-heure, nous étions enfin que tous les deux. Au cœur de la foret, j'hurlais :

\- _Heimdall ! _

En temps normal, lorsque nous l'appelions, le portail s'ouvrait immédiatement et nous étions de retour à Asgard en quelques secondes. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se fit et le bifrost ne s'ouvrit pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler notre gardien encore une fois, nous fûmes interrompus par une voix imposante derrière nous.

\- _J'en étais sûr._

Lorsque nous nous retournions, le chef des gardes, que nous avions aperçu plutôt dans la journée, se tenait derrière nous. Gigantesque, il devait bien faire une bonne tête de plus que moi et son armure lui donnait un aspect de colosse. De son fourreau, il sortit une immense épée qui devait, sans plaisanter, faire la taille de Loki. Pour lui faire face, le Dieu de la Malice nous redonna notre apparence, laissant apparaître son sceptre et mon fidèle marteau. Je me précipitai au corps à corps contre le chef des gardes et je parai son premier coup avant de répliquer avec un coup de foudre. Mais, à peine déstabilisé par ma puissante attaque, il m'envoya un coup de pied qui me propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Plus rapide que ce que laissait supposer son apparence, il se dirigea vers moins en un clignement d'yeux, et s'apprêtait à me porter un violent coup d'épée. Toutefois, ce fut mon jeune frère qui s'interposa et retient le coup avec son sceptre. De sa voix malicieuse, il lui conseilla :

\- _Sache que je n'aime pas vraiment être mis de côté._

\- _Tu en auras pour ton grade, rassure-toi, traître._

\- _Tu penses m'insulter en m'appelant traître ?_ Répliqua-t-il avec amusement_. C'est un compliment pour le Dieu de la malice._

En guise de réponse, il grogna et repoussa mon frère. Mais j'avais profité de cette petite discutions pour me ressaisir et lui envoyer un violent coup de marteau dans la mâchoire. Le géant se recula de quelques mètres avant de se la remboîter et de revenir à la charge comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi, nous échangions des coups de plus en plus puissants et je pouvais voir que Loki, tout comme moi, éprouvais la plus grande difficulté à lutter face à cet homme. Seulement, il nous repoussait dans nos retranchements et pour être sûr de remporter la victoire, je pointai mon marteau vers le ciel afin d'attirer la foudre et de la rediriger vers le géant. Blessé, il posa son genou à terre avant de nous dire d'une voix grave :

\- _Vous ne repartiez jamais d'ici vivant…_

\- _Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes nous en empêcher ?_

Et comme toujours lorsque je provoquais quelqu'un, cela se retournais contre moi. Car à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'une centaine d'hommes apparu avec Bergelmir à la tête sans doute attiré par tous le raffut que nous avions fait en combattant. Loki me lança un regard noir avant de me dire avec une petite pointe de haine dans la voix :

\- _Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, mon frère ?_

\- _J'aurais dû,_ approuvais-je.

Le Géant qui chevauchait toujours l'espèce d'Ours s'approcha de nous avant de nous dire :

\- _Comment l'avez-vous su ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas très malin, si je puis me permettre, de garder un tel plan écrit en plein sur le bureau du Chef des Gardes qui n'est aucunement compliqué à atteindre pour deux asgardiens adeptes de la magie,_ Lui expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois malgré notre situation compromise.

Bergemlir lança un regard furieux à son bras droit avant de retourner son attention vers nous.

\- _Et d'ailleurs, même si, je puis me permettre, vous devriez le licencier. Il nous soupçonne depuis un bon moment mais n'a rien dit._

\- _Je voulais vous piéger !_ S'emporta le chef des gardes.

\- _Peut-être, mais en attendant, on a failli s'échapper._ Souligna-t-il avec un petit sourire de vipère.

Et c'est bien le failli qui me posait problème personnellement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on pouvait se tirer de cette mauvaise passe. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous et s'ils ont tous le niveau du chef des armées, nous ne ferions pas long feu. En tant qu'Asgardien nous étions bien plus résistant que la plupart des neuf races, mais malgré tout, nous n'étions pas invincibles malheureusement.

Bergemlir descendit de sa monture avant de nous déclarer que nos dernières heures étaient comptées. Par provocation, il nous demanda même si nous avions une dernière déclaration à faire. Et avant qu'on ait le temps de répondre, un immense rayon arc-en-ciel apparu derrière nous et laissa apparaître une forme gigantesque. Et une voix que je connaissais bien raisonna dans notre dos :

\- _On dit que la patience est une vertu, Bergelmir fils de Ymir, mais à trop attendre, on loupe parfois de bonnes occasions._

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis mon Père, Odin chevauchant Sleipnir son légendaire cheval à huit pattes. Et surtout, derrière lui se trouvait notre armée d'Asgardien vêtue de leurs armures dorées. Lorsque le rayon du Bifrost se stoppa, nous entendions au loin son bruit si familier pour moi raisonner dans la ville.

\- _Votre ville est désormais à notre merci. Et vos gardes sont à notre merci._ Déclara Odin de sa voix autoritaire. _Votre plan pour nuire à mes enfants, et à notre traité de paix, est tombé à l'eau Bergelmir fils de Ymir. Rendez-vous pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de faire couler le sang inutilement. _

\- _Mes hommes n'ont pas peur de mourir pour la liberté de Niflheim !_ Hurla Bergelmir.

\- _Personne n'a peur de la mort, confirma mon père, mais je n'aime pas gâcher des vies en vain._

Fou de colère, Bergelmir ordonna à ses hommes de nous charger. Prêt à en découdre, je fis tournoyer mon marteau tout me préparant à l'assaut que nous allions mener. Seulement, le Père de toute chose frappa le sol de sa lance ce qui déclencha une violente onde de choc, ainsi qu'un flash lumineux, qui aveugla et projeta au sol tous nos adversaires. Et c'est d'une voix sévère qu'il reprit la parole :

\- _Ne laissez pas votre orgueil vous aveugler ! Votre Père, Ymir, était un homme aussi têtu que vous qui nous a forcé à prendre des mesures drastiques. Si je dois raser votre ville, tuer les femmes et les enfants, je le ferais pour empêcher quiconque de s'en prendre à Asgard. Et ce n'est pas une menace en l'air, vous le savez._

Le Géant peina à se redresser suite au coup porté par le père de toute chose. Si l'attaque lancée par Odin avait l'air inoffensive la réalité est toute autre. Cette onde de choc ne fait pas que propulser à terre les ennemis d'Odin, mais cela perturbe leurs sens et les vides de leur énergie. Ainsi, désorienté et fatigué, il sera très difficile pour eux de combattre.

\- _Vous me devez un duel !_ S'emporta Bergelmir. _Vous me le devez pour avoir tué mon père !_

\- _Je ne vous dois rien, Bergelmir. Peut-être aurait-ce était le cas si vous aviez signé le traité, et peut-être que nous aurions pu régler ces vieilles querelles autrement, mais aujourd'hui, je ne vous dois rien. Vous avez tenté de prendre la vie de mes fils et en ça je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais. Vous avez, dès à présent deux options qui s'offrent à vous. Soit, vous combattez et nous exterminons la race des Géants ce soir. Soit, vous vous rendez, et auquel cas, je sauverais votre peuple. Mais le temps est compté, à l'heure qu'il est, mes hommes sont en train de tous les rassembler en ville, que décidez-vous ?_

Le Géant toisa mon Père du regard et on pouvait ressentir la haine et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Mais, finalement, devant cet ultimatum, il lâcha son arme et reprit la parole :

\- _On se rend. Ne faites pas de mal aux civils._

Et en quelques heures, nous les arrêtions tous et Odin reprit le contrôle militaire de la ville et du pays. Bergelmir fut emprisonné, et connaissant mon Père, il sera très probablement exécuté à cause de sa trahison. Si je peux comprendre ses motivations, et désirs de vengeance, je ne peux qu'admirer le courage dont il a fait preuve en se rendant pour sauver son peuple. Car, pour être tout à fait objectif, la victoire des Asgardiens ne faisait aucun doute. Malgré leur robustesse, les Géants ne faisaient tous simplement pas le poids en face à face d'autant plus que mon père avait rameuté tous les asgardiens disponibles tandis que ce soir nous n'avions que l'armée de la ville principale de Niflheim. Les autres émissaires, et sans doute leurs armées, n'arrivant que le lendemain.

Ainsi, nous restions plusieurs jours sur Niflheim avec Loki pour stabiliser la situation et nommer un nouveau dirigeant que nous pourrions contrôler. Bergelmir quant à lui avait été rappelé sur Asgard pour être jugé. Et sa sentence ne faisait aucun doute. Une fois cela fait, nous regagnions Asgard avec un sentiment de soulagement intense. Sur le chemin du retour, je fis part à mon frère de la fierté que j'éprouvais envers lui.

\- _Loki, je suis heureux que tu sois venu à mes côtés. Sans toi, j'y serais probablement resté._

\- _Merci,_ dit-il visiblement surpris de cette reconnaissance.

\- _Je sais que tu as commis des choses atroces par le passé, mais je suis fière que tu sois mon frère._

\- _Juste ton frère, hein ?_ Suggéra-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, je me contentais de lui poser ma main sur son épaule avec un petit sourire. Loki se rapprocha de moi et glissa sa main sur mon visage avant de me dire avec un petit sourire satisfait :

\- _Tu es beau, mais tu es niais. C'est navrant. _

\- _Désolé de te navrer, petit fère._

\- _Arrête de dire que je suis ton frère,_ s'emporta-t-il soudain. _Odin n'est pas mon père._

\- _On est ta famille. _Le contredis-je avec fermeté_. Ne l'oublie jamais._

\- _Mère était la seule à me traiter comme un membre de cette famille, Thor_. Répliqua-t-il sérieux.

\- _C'est faux !_

\- _On devrait se dépêcher, _changea-t-il de sujet. _Odin nous attend._

On se précipitai jusqu'à la salle du trône dans laquelle le Père de toute chose nous attendait pour une discutions à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Pour ceux qui serait passé à côté, on m'a fait comme on me l'a fait remarquer RedLou par commentaire sur le site le Niflheim est l'endroit où est emprisonné Hela la sœur de Thor. Toutefois pour les besoins de cette fiction, nous allons partir du principe qu'elle est enfermée à Niflhel qui est l'équivalant de l'enfer dans la mythologie nordique.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture.


	3. Le fils d'Odin

**_Chapitre III : Le fils d'Odin_**

Odin, notre père, siégeait sur son trône en or et nous fixait, avec calme, avancer jusqu'à lui. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les nombreux gardes qui étaient présents pour nous laisser seul avec lui dans l'immense salle du trône.

\- _Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que votre mission sur Niflheim est un cuisant échec. Aucun traité de paix n'a été signé, toutefois, grâce à votre ingéniosité, nous sommes passés à côté d'une paix factice. Et surtout d'une guerre._

Ces compliments me rendaient fier. Car c'était effectivement grâce à nous qu'une guerre entre les Géants et les Asgardiens avait été évitée. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite :

\- _Cependant, Loki, je dois dire que je suis très déçu de toi. A un point que je ne saurais décrire._

\- _Déçu ? Pour quelle raison, Odin ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix malgré le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- _Parce que j'ai appris que tu avais pactisé avec l'ennemi ! _S'emporta soudainement le Père de toute chose_. Avoir tué ta propre mère ne t'as-t-il pas suffit ?!_

\- _Pardon ?! Je n'ai pas tué mère ! _S'emporta le Dieu de la Malice à son tour_._

\- _Si tu n'avais pas indiqué à ce soldat le chemin jusqu'à Jane, Frigga ne serait pas morte en la protégeant !_ Lui rappela Odin.

\- _Et si Thor n'avait pas ramené cette dinde de Jane, Mère ne serait jamais morte ! C'est tout aussi sa faute que la mienne !_

\- _Thor a fait ce qui était juste ! Toi tu n'agis que par fourberie ! Tu ne penses qu'à prendre ma place ! Tu es vil et tu n'as rien à faire à Asgard !_

\- _Je n'ai rien fait que justifie une telle accusation !_ Se défendit Loki.

\- _Ais-je besoin de citer tout ce que tu as pu faire pour justifier une telle accusation ?!_ Lui demanda Odin avec le même ton agressif qu'il employait jusque-là.

Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Nous avions sauvé Asgard d'une attaque sournoise de la part des Géants, et pour être tout à fait honnête, sans la présence de Loki, je serais tombé dans le piège. Aussi, s'il a fait des erreurs dans le passé, cette fois-ci, il était du bon côté ! Ainsi, c'est outré que je pris sa défense :

\- _Père, dois-je vous rappeler que sans la présence de Loki je serais tombé dans le piège de Bergelmir, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous serions envahis par les Géants ?_

\- _Cela n'enlève rien à sa trahison ! _

\- _Vous l'avez pourtant gracié de ses crimes !_ Défendis-je mon jeune frère.

\- _Quoi vous allez encore m'enfermer en prison ?_

\- _Je vais plutôt t'exiler et t'interdire de remettre les pieds sur Asgard sous peine d'être exécuté sur le champ !_

\- _Vous rigolez ?_ Demanda Loki avec une amertume palpable dans la voix.

\- _Père, si vous exilez Loki, je m'en vais avec lui. Vous n'avez pas à le bannir pour quelque chose qu'il a fait il y a des années ! D'autant plus qu'hier soir, il a brillé par sa fidélité envers Asgard et nous montre qu'il est enfin dans le droit chemin, Père._

\- _Quel droit chemin, Thor ? Ne vois-tu pas la noirceur qui s'est installé dans le cœur de ton frère ? _

\- _Cette nuit, Père, j'y ai vu la lumière. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et si cela a la moindre importance à vos yeux, vous ne pouvez pas le bannir._

Suite à mes propos, un long silence s'installa. Qui fut seulement brisé par Loki qui pesta :

\- _Rien d'autres que lui n'a d'importance à ses yeux._

\- _Vous avez de l'importance,_ le corrigea Odin. _Mais, des actes de haute trahison envers Asgard doivent avoir des conséquences._

\- _Loki a sauvé Asgard, cela doit aussi avoir des conséquences ! _Soulignais-je.

\- _S'il n'est pas encore pendu, c'est que cela en a._

\- _Oui, cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je sois votre « fils », _répliqua le principal intéressé avec mépris.

\- _Père, Loki est votre fils, et tout cas, c'est mon frère ! Je ne vous laisserais pas le bannir après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie d'un piège dans lequel vous m'avez envoyé !_

\- _Je n'avais aucune idée du fait que c'était un piège !_ Se défendit mon Père. _Thor, tu peux être sûr que je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé là-bas si j'avais eu un doute à ce sujet._

\- _C'est justement parce que vous avez douté de leur implication que vous avez envoyé l'un de vos fils là-bas, Père ! Et cette guerre qui était sur le point d'éclater était bien plus de votre faute que de celle de Loki _! Perdis-je patience à mon tour.

\- _Comment oses-tu me dire cela Thor ?!_ S'emporta Odin.

\- _Vous avez tué Ymir, comment pensez-vous que ses descendants nous perçoivent ?_ Le questionnais-je.

A cette question, le Père de toute chose resta silencieux. Certes, j'avais entièrement conscience qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyé volontairement dans un piège mortel. Cependant, c'était le seul argument que je pouvais sortir pour la défense de mon frère. Ce qui s'est passé sur Neflheim étant après tout en grande partie la faute de mon père. Oui, c'était de sa faute, et Loki n'y avait joué qu'une minime partie. Et une partie bien plus importante quand il s'agissait d'arrêter cette guerre.

\- _Comment voulez-vous qu'il n'ait pas envie de nous tourner le dos si vous agissez de la sorte ?_ Demandais-je sans aucun filtre à mon Père. _Vous ne l'avez jamais traité comme votre fils !_

\- _Si ce n'était pas mon fils, j'aurais déjà coupé la tête de ce traitre ! Loki… fait partit de cette famille depuis le jour où je l'ai ramené sur Asgard ! _Expliqua Odin.

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait partit de cette famille ! _S'emporta Loki en insistant sur le jamais. _Vous ne m'avez jamais traité comme votre fils ! J'ai toujours su que vous ne m'aimiez pas ! Avant même de savoir que je n'étais pas de votre sang !_

\- _Père, soyez raisonnable, Loki avait agi par jalousie et par peur du rejet à l'époque, ne répétez pas les mêmes erreurs,_ dis-je en donnant un coup de coude à mon cher petit frère pour qu'il se taise.

\- _Bien, puisque ton frère insiste sur les faits d'armes que tu as accomplis aujourd'hui, je gracie tes fautes du passé, Loki. Mais ce seront les dernières. Tu n'as plus droit à l'erreur, sache-le._

Et sans répondre, Loki partit d'un pas pressé. Enfin seul avec mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- _Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça à Loki ? Pourquoi vouloir le bannir ? Il m'a sauvé la vie !_

\- _Loki est aussi celui qui l'a mise en danger ce soir, s'il n'avait pas vendu…_

\- _Ils auraient trouvé un autre plan, et peut-être même qu'ils m'auraient attaqués directement,_ soulignais-je_. On ne sait pas comment cela se serait passé si Loki ne leur avait pas vendu les accès cachés d'Asgard, mais Père, ce n'est pas en le rabaissant que vous l'aiderez !_

\- _Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Loki ! Il y a trop… de mal en lui,_ soupira mon Père.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais mon Père qui semblait perdu. La première fois qu'il me faisait part de ses doutes quant à Loki. Ou qu'il me faisait part de ses doutes tout court. Habituellement, c'est lui qui me guide, qui me conseil. Et là, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui a besoin d'iade.

\- _Je sais qu'on peut en faire quelqu'un de bien Père, il y a du bon en lui_, lui expliquais-je.

\- _Je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui, ta mère ne voyait que cela, mais il y a aussi du mal. Beaucoup de malice, beaucoup… de mauvaises intentions. Loki ne sera jamais fiable, tu m'entends Thor ? Et si ce soir, il a été du bon côté, ne t'attend pas à ce que demain ce soit pareil._

\- _Si c'est ainsi que vous le traitez, c'est sûr que demain il se comportera pareil ! Si on ne donne pas l'opportunité à quelqu'un de changer, il ne le fera pas._

\- _Thor, je sais que ton frère et toi, vous êtes persuadés que je n'aime pas Loki. Mais il est mon fils, au même titre que toi,_ expliqua Odin avec une émotion palpable.

\- _Père, c'est à Loki que vous devriez le dire._

\- _Il le sait,_ bougonna-t-il.

\- _Non, et il a besoin de l'entendre, Père._

\- _Un jour, s'il me rend fier, peut-être que je lui rappellerais._

\- _Il en aurait eu besoin aujourd'hui,_ soupirais-je à mon tour.

\- _Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'être remis dans le droit chemin. S'il est encore capable d'y rester… Va mon fils, tu peux disposer_, m'ordonna Odin qui semblait avoir besoin de repos après cette rude journée.

En effet, il semblait épuisé. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses traits tirés. Sa magie est certes toujours impressionnante et puissante, mais elle le fatigue de plus en plus. Et ça, c'est sans compter sur le tourbillon d'émotion dans lequel il était pris à propos de Loki. Pour ne pas le fatiguer d'avantage, je me retirai dans ma chambre.

C'est épuisé que je me jetais sur mon grand lit moelleux. Le regard fixe sur le plafond, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je pensais à ce qui aurait pu se passer sur Niflheim si Odin n'était pas intervenu, mais aussi à ma famille. A mon père, d'abord, et sa colère envers Loki. Mais aussi à ce dernier, et ses ressentiments réciproques à l'égard de mon Père. Puis, je songeai à ma Mère. Ma douce Mère… Que penserait-elle si elle nous voyait aujourd'hui ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quel point elle serait attristée de voir sa famille se déchirer ainsi. Soudain, je repensais au reproche qu'Odin avait fait à Loki sur la mort de notre Frigga. Et la réaction excessive de mon petit frère à ce moment-là. Si, bien sûr, cela m'avait fait de la peine de savoir qu'il me considérait comme coupable de la mort de notre mère. Je savais que cet argument avait dû faire mouche auprès de mon petit frère et il devait être bouleversé. Car notre Mère était la seule personne que Loki n'avait jamais considéré comme un membre de sa famille.

Aussi, c'est assez mollement que je me redressais avec difficulté. Je marchai dans les couloirs spacieux, mais désertiques à cette heure si avancée de la nuit, pour gagner la chambre de mon petit frère. Je frappai à la porte, mais personne ne me répondit. Curieux, j'entrais et j'y trouvais sa chambre vide. Je partis donc le chercher dans le palais, mais il demeura introuvable. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, je m'apprêtais à abandonner quant au détour d'un couloir j'aperçu un immense tableau représentant notre famille. Mon Père Odin avait son bras droit autour des épaules de Frigga, notre Mère. Quant à Loki et moi, nous étions devant eux avec chacun la main de nos parents posé sur nous avec bienveillance. A cette époque, nous étions jeunes, et nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. Loki passait tout son temps dans les jupes de ma Mère alors que moi j'étais toujours dehors à faire la bagarre avec mes camarades. Et, je dois avouer que l'une de mes occupations préférées de l'époque était d'embêter mon jeune frère. Si pour moi, il n'y avait rien de méchant, avec le recul il est fort possible que Loki l'ait mal vécu. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je suis l'un des éléments qui ont contribués au mal être de Loki… Et c'est en réfléchissant à cela, qu'un élément me revient en mémoire. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, et que j'embêtais le petit Dieu de la malice, et qu'il se sentait mal, il se rendait à Fensalir[1] qui n'était autre que la demeure dans laquelle ma mère aimait se retirer pour se reposer. Et surtout dans lequel elle pratiquait la magie. Et si Loki s'y était réfugié ? Aussi, dans le doute, je m'y rendis pour vérifier si mon frère n'était pas là-bas. Pour ce faire, je devais traverser l'immense jardin qui bordait le château d'Asgard. Au fond de celui-ci, se trouvait un marécage au centre duquel était installé une petite demeure en pierre au centre de laquelle se trouvait un patio qui permettait d'observer les étoiles. Je fus pris d'une grande nostalgie lorsque je m'en approchais. Des souvenirs de ma défunte Mère s'emparait de moi et je la revoyais encore, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, assise sur son fauteuil en train de filer du tissu si léger que l'on aurait dit des nuages. Mais, ce dont je me souvenais le mieux était son sourire. Si doux, si bienveillant, si maternel. C'est fou comme elle me manquait. Elle me manquait plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés. Qu'elle veillerait sur moi, sur notre Père et sur Loki jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et il est vrai que j'avais une part de responsabilité là-dedans. Si je n'avais pas ramené Jane et l'une des pierres d'infinité ici, jamais, elle ne serait morte. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la culpabilité. Je me devais de trouver Loki.

Je grimpai les quelques marches qui surélevait la demeure du marécage boueux, et j'ouvris la porte en bois massif qui donnait sur une pièce en cercle au centre duquel trônait son rouet. La pièce était entièrement entourée de bibliothèque et des canapés étaient disposés afin de pouvoir consulter ces livres en étant confortablement installé. Si le Dieu de la malice n'était pas là, je l'aperçu cependant installé sur l'un des fauteuils allongés dans le patio. Le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Et c'est donc avec révérence que je me rendis jusqu'à lui. C'est en silence que je me couchai à mon tour sur l'une des chaises longues afin de regarder à mon tour la voûte céleste qui brillait au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- _Que viens-tu faire ici ?_ Finit-il par me demander après avoir rompu le silence ambiant.

\- Je voulais m'assurer de ton état.

\- _Franchement j'aurais dû m'en douter,_ m'avoua-t-il avec amertume.

\- _Il s'inquiète, _dis-je en tentant de prendre la défense de mon Père.

\- _Il me hait,_ me contredit-il.

\- _Certainement pas, tu es son fils. _

\- _Je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serais jamais. _Conclu Loki en baissant la tête avant d'enchaîner avec une haine palpable dans la voix : _Comment peut-il dire que c'est de ma faute si Frigga est morte ?! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !_

\- _ Personne ne voulait ça, sa morte… est arrivé et c'est tout._

\- _Elle était la seule…_ Murmura-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler la vague d'émotion qui le submergeait.

\- _Ce n'est pas vrai, Loki. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère._

\- _C'est faux,_ répliqua-t-il instantanément.

\- _Tu sais, toute à l'heure, je repensais à la façon dont je t'ai traité lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un grand frère idéal, et que je prenais plaisir à… t'humilier. Mais, pour moi, tu as toujours été mon petit frère._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Dit-il avec défiance.

\- _Oui, et encore aujourd'hui, tu fais partie de ma famille._

\- _Tu mens, _répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

\- _Non, c'est la vérité,_ dis-je en me redressant à mon tour.

Loki me regarda d'une drôle de manière. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais sérieux ou non. C'est pourquoi je me sentis obligé de préciser :

\- _Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, Loki. Sache-le._

\- _Alors pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- _De quelle façon ?_ Lui demandais-je surpris.

\- _Thor, ne joue pas les innocents_. Répliqua-t-il avec sa malice habituelle.

\- _Je… je ne crois pas te regarder d'une quelconque manière que ce soit,_ dis-je perdu.

Mon jeune frère se rapprocha de moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Ce simple geste provoqua chez moi une bouffée de chaleur incroyable, et je pouvais sentir mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Gêné de me sentir dans des états aussi indécents, je repoussais mon frère avec violence.

\- _Tu vois ce que je veux te dire ?_ Me lança-t-il avec provocation.

\- _Tu es mon frère, Loki !_ M'énervais-je. _Ne va pas t'inventer des choses !_

\- _Je n'invente rien, Thor. Je constate._

\- _Il n'y a rien à constater ! _Répliquais-je toujours hors de moi.

Furieux, je me levais et je quittais le patio. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Et dans la demeure de notre Mère qui plus est ! La pauvre, si elle a vue ça elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Non. Loki est mon frère, un point c'est tout. Ce genre de… geste est impardonnable. Je… Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui tombe… Enfin, le genre d'homme qui est séduit par un autre, et encore moins par son frère. Certainement pas. C'est mon frère tout de même ! Jamais… Et c'est troublé que je regagnais ma chambre et que je me couchais dans mon lit. Et malgré la grande fatigue que je ressentais, j'eus de grandes difficultés à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Ce que Loki m'avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait résonnait encore en moi.

Le lendemain matin ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil qui me tirait de mon sommeil agité. Épuisé, je me levais de mauvaise grâce et je me rendis dans ma salle de bain. Pour me délasser un peu, j'avais fait couler un bain dans lequel je restais une bonne heure. L'eau chaude, et l'odeur du savon, m'ayant bercé, j'avais fini par m'endormir. Et ce fut une main qui se posa avec délicatesse sur mon visage qui me tira de ma torpeur. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis mon malicieux frère qui me fixait avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- _Thor, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas prudent de s'endormir dans un bain. Tu aurais pu te noyer._

\- _Seulement si mon m'avait plongé la tête sous l'eau,_ répondis-je joueur.

\- _Tu penses que je voudrais te noyer dans ton propre bain ?_ M'interrogeait-il. _Alors que Odin nous attend ?_

\- _Il nous attend ? _

\- _Oui, nous sommes convoqués sans doute pour exécuter une mission ou m'exécuter tout court,_ plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Ne blague pas avec ça,_ lui interdis-je.

\- _Bien dans ce cas, je me prépare et j'arrive._

Loki resta assis à côté de mon bain, la main toujours en train de caresser ma barbe avec douceur. Au bout d'une petite minute, je lui dis :

\- _Tu peux partir, je vais me préparer._

\- _Oh quoi ? Tu n'oses pas sortir nu devant moi ? Pourtant, à l'époque, cela ne te gênait pas de te balader nu dans le palais._

\- _J'étais un enfant, et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. _Soulignais-je un peu honteux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- _A moins, que tu ais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver._ Dit-il sournois.

\- _De ce qui pourrait arriver ?_ Demandais-je avec naïveté.

\- _Ça…_

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau avant de venir attraper mon intimité. Surpris, je poussais sa main d'un geste vif avant de lui demander avec autorité :

\- _Loki ! Par la barbe d'Odin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!_

\- _Arrête Thor, j'ai bien senti que cela ne te déplait pas._

Je restai interdit face à cette accusation que je ne pouvais nier. La dureté de mon membre étant la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'avançais Loki. Mais, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque désir pour lui ! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai rien fait avec personne ! Depuis ma rupture avec Jane, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à copuler avec qui que ce soit. Aussi ce qu'il vient de se produire n'est qu'une réaction purement physique. Voilà, c'est ça.

\- _C'est juste… Que je n'ai rien fait avec personne depuis longtemps…_ Grognais-je.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir Thor_, répliqua Loki avec un certain amusement.

\- _Je ne mens pas ! _Me défendis-je avec véhémence.

Mais sans réellement écouter ce que je lui disais, le dieu de la malice se redressa avant de se glisser entièrement vêtu dans le bain. Il s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de moi, et je dois avouer que mon corps entier se crispa en le sentant s'installer sur moi.

\- _Père nous attend_, tentais-je.

\- _Il peut bien attendre._ S'empressa de me répondre Loki avant de se pencher sur moi.

Il scella ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en empoignant mes parties intimes. Je sentis ma détermination faillir alors qu'il commençait des va-et-vient avec sa main. Je repoussais doucement son baiser et c'est essoufflé que je lui demandai d'arrêter. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, sa poigne autour de moi était de plus en plus vive et les mouvements s'accéléraient. Je sentis le désir m'envahir, et mon corps étaient de plus en plus brûlant. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça avec mon frère c'est pourquoi je lui attrapais la main pour le stopper dans son action. Surpris, il me demanda :

\- _Tu es sûr que tu as envie d'arrêter maintenant ?_

\- _Oui, Loki… Ce n'est pas correcte,_ dis-je entre deux souffles.

\- _Très bien._

Il relâcha avec douceur l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Puis il se redressa, et c'est trempé qu'il sortit de mon bain. Il attrapa une serviette avant d'essorer rapidement ses vêtements afin de ne pas détremper le sol. Puis, c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il me déclara :

\- _Je vais aller me changer avant de retrouver Odin dans la salle du trône. Je te conseille d'en faire de même. Enfin, une fois que tu auras fini de t'amuser en pensant à moi._

\- _Je ne pensais pas à toi. _Réfutais-je ses propos.

\- _Tu n'avais pas besoin de penser à moi, puisque c'est moi qui te branlais, Thor._

Je restai sans voix, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre de la bouche de mon jeune frère. C'était mon frère. Ce qui venait de se passer était irréaliste. Et pourtant, je pouvais toujours sentir mon corps brûler d'envie. Aussi, lorsqu'il disparut de la salle de bain, je n'eus d'autres choix que de me satisfaire seul. Mais même si mes pensées étaient dirigées vers lui, ce n'était pas lui qui provoquait ça… C'était une réaction purement mécanique. Et si je pensais à lui c'est parce que j'étais sous le choc. Voilà tout.

Une fois que j'eu satisfait à mes désirs les plus obscurs, j'enfilais mon armure avant de me rendre, honteux, dans la salle du trône. Loki m'y attendait déjà avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage. Tandis que Père était installé sur son trône et semblait s'impatienter.

\- _Tu en as mis du temps_, s'énerva-t-il.

\- _Mais oui, Thor_. Approuva Loki en me fixant avec un sourire_. Cela ne te ressemble pas pourtant._

\- _Je m'étais assoupi dans mon bain, _répondis-je toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- _Bien, suite à notre conversation d'hier, j'ai bien réfléchi et si Loki souhaite réellement prouver sa bonne foi, j'aimerais qu'il accomplisse certaines missions pour Asgard. Et comme, Thor, tu sembles croire que ton frère puisse changer, j'aimerais que tu l'accompagne et que tu veille au grain._

\- _Promis, je vais le surveiller Père,_ approuvais-je surpris de ce retournement de situation.

\- _Bien, si les choses sont claires, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez jusqu'à Vanaheim. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en paix avec eux depuis des millénaires, et aujourd'hui la menace d'une guerre civile est sur le point d'éclater chez eux. Je veux que vous alliez les aider à réprimer cette guerre. Dans un premier temps, je veux que vous vous rendiez sur place pour examiner la situation, et si besoin est, dans un second temps, nous vous enverrons des guerriers pour vous soutenir._

\- _Bien Père,_ approuvions-nous en chœur la mission confiée.

Une fois la mission confiée et acceptée, c'est en compagnie de Loki, que je me rendais jusqu'au bifrost. Et sur le pont arc-en-ciel, j'en profitais pour faire part à Loki de mon enthousiasme quant à ce changement de considération de la part d'Odin. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il donne une deuxième chance à Loki de faire ses preuves.

\- _Père te donne une deuxième chance Loki._

\- _Oh détrompe-toi Thor, il attend simplement que je fasse un faux pas pour m'exiler comme il le souhaite depuis longtemps déjà._

\- _Loki, tu te trompes, tu es son fils,_ soulignais-je avec force.

\- _Je ne suis pas plus le fils d'Odin, que ton frère, Thor._ Dit-il avec ce même sourire narquois que celui qu'il affichait en salle du trône.

\- _Ne dit pas cela, tu fais partit de la famille._

\- _Dans ce cas, ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton bain, c'est de l'inceste_. Soulignait-il.

\- _Un accident,_ le corrigeais-je_. Un accident qui ne se reproduira plus._

\- _C'est ce que nous verrons, _m'avertit mon frère.

Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'un accident et rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas amoureux de loki, pas plus qu'il ne l'est de moi par ailleurs. Cela ne se reproduira certainement pas. Certainement pas. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que nous empruntions le portail du bifrost sous le regard bienveillant de Heimdail. Et très sincèrement, je n'étais pas prêt à ce qui allait se passer, une fois, ce portail franchit.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais comme j'écris plusieurs histoires en même temps, et que je participe à des défis cela me ralentis !

En tout cas, si vous l'avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! Je me ferais une joie d'y répondre !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture.

* * *

[1] Salle des marécages en vieux norrois


	4. La confiance

_**Chapitre IV : La confiance**_

Vanaheim est à mes yeux l'un des plus beaux des neuf royaumes et il me fait beaucoup penser à Asgard. Ces terres recouvertes de végétations donnent l'impression que cette planète grouille de vie. Mais ces forêts denses laissent place à un palais en marbre blanc où règne l'ordre et le raffinement. Un contraste que l'on retrouve aussi sur Asgard qui est tout aussi recouvert de bois, de cascade, de ruisseau, de plaines et qui dans le même temps dispose d'une ville immense toute en or. Et sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, ce contraste entre la vie sauvage et urbaine est quelque chose qui m'apaise. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce que cela me rappelle mon enfance passée à chasser dans les bois avec mes amis Sif, Frandal, Volstagg et Hogun. Nous y passions des heures à chercher du gibier sans avoir la crainte de se perdre car nous savions que Heimdall veillait sur nous grâce à ses yeux divins. Et ce n'était que le soir venu que nous regagnions le palais pour retrouver nos parents respectifs. Et chaque soir, ma mère me guettait afin que j'aille prendre un bain au plus pour enlever toute la crasse que nous accumulions dans ces jours d'explorations et d'aventures. Et ce n'était qu'une fois propre que je pouvais aller la retrouver dans son refuge, le Fensalir, où je retrouvais souvent ma mère en train d'apprendre la magie à Loki. Et à chaque fois, je venais les déranger et je faisais tout pour attirer l'attention de mère. Quitte à taquiner Loki.

Ces souvenirs me remplirent de sentiment contradictoire. Ces années avaient été probablement les plus heureuses de ma vie. J'étais un enfant adulé par ses amis et aimé par ses parents. Mais, j'avais des remords sur la façon dont j'avais traité mon jeune frère dont la rancœur commence seulement à s'effacer.

_Tu en fais une tête…_ Me fit remarquer le principal intéressé.

_Je repensais à toutes les parties de chasses que j'ai pu faire sur Asgard dans des forêts similaires, mon frère._ Lui avouais-je.

_Depuis quand tu es saisi par la nostalgie ? En général, tu es à peine capable de réfléchir à des événements qui remonte à plus de vingt-quatre heures. _Me provoqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être toujours si désagréable ?_ Demandais-je en soupirant.

_Je ne suis pas le dieu de la malice, de la discorde et des illusions pour rien._

_Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être le dieu de l'ironie_. Soulignais-je.

_Je laisse cet honneur à ton ami l'Avengers, ils ne te manquent pas trop ?_

_Si, je compte bien aller les voir après cette mission._ Acquiesçais-je un peu surpris de ce soudain intérêt de la part de Loki.

_Par la barbe d'Odin,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas à ce que tu trouves à ces êtres inférieurs._

_Ce sont mes amis. Ils sont braves et intelligent._

_En même temps pour toi-même un poulet est intelligent_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Loki, même s'il essaye de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de me taquiner et me provoquer. Et au fond, je dois avouer que cela me passe au-dessus. Il peut me traiter de débile, je sais ce que je vaux. Et je ne me sens pas rabaissé par ses propos. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente de cet univers, mais je suis loin d'être la plus stupide.

Dans tous les cas, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. D'après les dires d'Odin, une guerre civile est sur le point d'éclater à Vanaheim et nous devons tout faire pour éviter ça. Car ce royaume est l'un des plus fidèle d'Asgard, même si de temps à autres certains habitant ne supportent plus d'être sous le contrôle de mon peuple et cherche à se rebeller contre leurs divins souverains. Aussi pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère d'avantage, et pour assoir la puissance royale, mon Père à décider de renvoyer Freyja sur ses terres. La déesse de la fertilité, de l'amour et la prospérité est, en effet, une Vanes issue de ces riches terres. A ce jour, son frère jumeau Freyr, dieu de la prospérité, est resté sur Asgard en compagnie des autres nobles. Jusqu'ici, cette organisation avait été fructueuse et Freyja avait su garder sous contrôle les deux peuples sous ses ordres. Et si de temps à autres nous avions dû intervenir face à des brigands, c'est la première fois que l'équilibre même du royaume est menacé.

Pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passe réellement ici, nous nous rendions sans plus attendre jusqu'à l'immense palais. Les allées étaient gigantesques toutes recouvertes d'un marbre à la blancheur impeccable et la monochromie des lieux n'étant coupée que par des meubles en bois massif. Et bientôt, nous arrivions dans la salle du trône qui avait des tons similaires au reste du palais, mais qui était plus richement décoré encore. Aussi, en face de nous, se trouvait le siège royal sur lequel était assise Freyja qui était toujours aussi majestueuse. Sa peau opaline étant encadrée par une chevelure flamboyante qui descendait jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Son regard vert, qui était à la fois perçant et bienveillant, se posa sur nous, et une moue de soulagement apparu sur ses pulpeuses lèvres rouges. Nous nous approchions de la souveraine des lieux et nous nous inclinons pour effectuer la révérence qui en signe de respect à sa majesté.

_Fils d'Odin, vous n'êtes pas obligé vous incliner ainsi devant moi._ Souligna-t-elle de sa voix envoutante.

_Freyja, je suis ravi de te revoir._ Dis-je en m'approchant de la jeune femme.

Elle vient m'enlacer avec tendresse et sensualité avant de faire la même accolade à mon frère. Et si j'avais le plus grand des respects pour son statut de reine, nous étions cependant restés très proche suite à ses années passées sur Asgard. En effet, du temps où ses parents régnaient encore sur Vanaheim, Freyja est venue avec son jumeau Freyr, sur nos terres pour grandir et sceller l'amitié entre les Vanes et les Asgardiens. Et durant ces longues années, nous étions devenus de très bons amis avant qu'elle ne doive retourner régner sur Vanaheim après le décès de ses parents. Ses parents n'étaient autres que le Dieu de la mer et des vents, Njörd, qui était marié à sa propre sœur, Nerthus, ancienne déesse de la fertilité1. Sans doute encore très attachée à eux, Freyja avait accroché une peinture représentant toute sa famille au-dessus de son trône. Tous les membres de la famille royal était représenté unis et souriant. Njörd qui était un homme costaud à la chevelure flamboyante et la barbe longue et fournie. Le torse bombé et fier, il avait un bras autour de sa femme et sa main droite était quant à elle posée sur son petit garçon. Freyr qui n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque se tenait tout aussi droit que son père et abordait un sourire enjôleur sur le portrait. Physiquement, à mes yeux, il tenait plus de sa mère ayant hérité de la blondeur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Nerthus, sur le portrait, était une femme ravissante ayant un physique tout aussi avantageux que ceux de ses enfants. Son visage rond inspirait l'innocence ce qui était renforcé par ses cheveux à la couleur des blés qui lui donnait un air angélique. Mais son sourire charmeur suggérait qu'elle était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Une attitude que l'on retrouve communément chez ses deux enfants, mais plus particulièrement sur Freyja. Ce petit sourire malicieux étant déjà présent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qu'était la déesse de la fertilité sur cette photo.

_Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Freyja,_ lançais-je, _j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer._

_Une éternité bien courte puisque nous nous sommes vues il y a moins de trois ans de cela,_ me rappela-t-elle sur un ton rempli de sensualité.

_Oh mais comme Thor côtoie des mortels, l'éternité lui semble soudainement raccourci,_ lui précisa Loki.

_J'avais oublié ce détail,_ approuva Freyja.

_Freyja, trêve de plaisanterie,_ dis-je soudainement agacé par les reproches sous-jacents sur mon amitié avec les midgardiens. _Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. Que-ce passe-t-il ?_

_Suivez-moi._

Elle attrapait avec délicatesse sa robe blanche moulante pour ne pas s'entraver les pieds dedans avant de partir par la porte qui se trouvait sur la droite. Et après quelques minutes à longer un long couloir, elle nous conduisit dans un jardin gigantesque. Nous marchions à ses côtés en silence jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint un kiosque, lui aussi tout en marbre, qui tranchait avec la végétation luxuriante des environs. Lasse de ce trajet, Freyja s'installait lascivement sur le banc avant de nous enjoindre à en faire de même. Tous deux installés à ses côtés, elle m'expliqua avec un ton un peu moins langoureux qu'à son habitude :

_Thor, Loki, je suis désolée de vous mener aussi loin, mais les murs ont des oreilles et désormais je ne sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance._

_Freyja, tu peux avoir confiance en nous. On arrêtera cette guerre civile !_ Lui répondis-je avec force et fermeté.

_Les choses sont plus compliquées que ce que tu penses Thor, fils d'Odin_. Me répondit-elle avec une autorité maternelle. _Les Vanes sont à la tête du royaume de Vanaheim avec l'accord d'Odin, le Père de toute choses, mais certains Ases2 y voit une trahison de leur seigneur et ne tolère pas de vivre ici, sous la direction d'une Vanes. Ils pensent que le Père de toute chose a eu tort de nous céder ces terres. Et c'est un mouvement qui gagne de plus en plus de puissance._

_Pourtant, Odin lui-même vous a accordé de régner ici ! S'ils étaient réellement fidèles au Roi des Ases, il ne remettrait pas en doute les choix de mon Père ! _M'insurgeais-je contre de tels propos.

_Encore une fois, on voit l'étroitesse d'esprit du fils d'Odin,_ soupirait Loki.

_Pardon ?!_ M'énervais-je.

_L'allégeance ce n'est pas lié à un monarque en lui-même. Mais à des croyances, à la peur ou encore à l'espoir. Si l'un de ses éléments semble ne plus être en adéquation avec la conviction profonde d'un individu, cela peut tout remettre en question._ M'expliqua Loki avec une forme d'impatience et de mépris.

_Ton frère a raison,_ approuva Freyja_. Ces individus sont persuadés que les Ases sont supérieures aux Vanes, et qu'Odin s'est montré faible et lâche en nous mettant sur le trône. _

_Ils n'ont pas tort ceci dit_, approuva mon frère avec son air de serpent sur le visage. _Après ce que ton peuple à fait à Mimir, il aurait été tout à fait juste, sans offense pour toi ou ton frère, que l'on vous retourne la pareille et que les Vanes soient juste bannis à jamais des neuf royaumes._

_Loki !_ Le repris-je instantanément.

_Le discours de ton frère représente tout à fait les pensées de certains Ases…_ Répondit-elle avec une certaine anxiété dans la voix_. Et aujourd'hui, de nombreux Vanes sont pourchassés et décapités…_

_Décapités ? Comme Mimir ?_

Je restais songeur face à cette annonce. En effet, c'était il y a plus de deux milles ans maintenant, que la guerre qui faisait rage entre les Vanes et les Ases a pris fin. Mais cette paix s'est obtenue dans le sang, autant de nos braves soldats qui se sont affrontés sur les champs de bataille que dans l'échange qui a eu lieu pour apaiser les tensions. Cet échange avait été accordé par Odin, le roi des Ases, et Njörd, le roi des Vanes. Ils étaient censés échanger des membres de la famille royale les uns avec les autres en guise de monnaie garantissant que les pourparlers se feraient sans violence ni piège. Et si les Vanes ont respecté leur part du marché en envoyant Freyja et Freyr, leur deux enfants, sur Asgard. Mon Père n'a pu se résoudre à nous faire courir un tel risque à Loki et moi. Aussi, il envoyait son frère Hoenir le simplet et Mimir le Dieu de la sagesse chez eux. Si au départ, ils ont pensé que l'échange avait été respecté et que mon Père leur avait envoyé un Dieu capable de prédire l'avenir et de ne prendre que des décisions toutes plus sages les unes que les autres, la tromperie ne durera qu'un temps. Car Hoenir, tel que je le connais aujourd'hui, est incapable de prendre la moindre décision censée. Il se contente de grogner des incohérences sans queue ni tête. Furieux de voir que tous les conseils provenaient en réalité du Dieu Mimir qui ne provenait pas de la famille royale, les Vanes l'ont décapité avant d'envoyer sa tête à Odin. Cet affront aurait pu mettre fin à toute possibilité d'accord si mon Père n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de faire passer le besoin des neuf royaumes avant ses propres désirs de vengeance. Désirant plus que tout protéger la paix, il avait tout de même œuvré pour que les accords soient signés et que les Vanes règnent sur Vanaheim avec la protection d'Asgard. Et, depuis ces heures sombres, nous n'avons jamais eu de nouveaux heurts avec les Vanes3.

_Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ Me supplia Freyja du regard.

_Pour commencer, nous devons trouver les rebelles et anéantir leur campement !_

_On devrait plutôt trouver les rebelles, et anéantir leur motivation._ Contre-proposa Loki.

_Comment ça ?_ Répondis-je surpris.

_Tu as côtoyé les terriens et combattu l'hydra, pourtant tu ne comprends pas ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ça,_ rétorquais-je sur la défensive.

_C'est d'une simplicité pourtant_, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Pense à leur devise…_

_Si tu coupes une tête, il en repousse une ? _Récitais-je incertain.

_Exactement. A quoi bon tenter de les arrêter si c'est pour que le mouvement revienne… Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de les détruire de l'intérieur._ Suggéra mon frère.

_Et comment comptes-tu y parvenir ?_ Le questionna Freyja dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_Nous devons d'abord nous fondre dans la masse,_ proposa Loki. _On doit faire en sorte qu'ils nous fassent confiance._

_Personne ne pensera que vous êtes de leur côtés, ils ont conscience qu'Odin souhaite maintenir la paix._

_Oh, mais nous sommes de très bons acteurs, n'est-ce pas Thor ?_

_Oui, on sait obtenir des informations._ Approuvais-je mais tout en n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont on pouvait s'y prendre.

_Freyja, nous allons essayer de te tuer là, maintenant. Tu vas appeler ta garde qui nous fera arrêter et enfermé en prison. Puis nous nous échapperons, et tu nous feras rechercher pour haute trahison envers la couronne. Et à ce moment-là, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que les Ases rebelles viendront nous trouver._

_Quelles seraient vos motivations ?_

_Le pouvoir. _Répondit simplement Loki.

Freyja sembla toute aussi prise de court que nous par cette explication et par le calme avec lequel Loki le proposait. Si je dois avouer que son plan était ingénieux, je le trouve un peu douteux. Mais pour l'heure, je n'en ai pas d'autres. Et visiblement Freyja non plus. Après tout, cela vaut le coup d'essayer et c'est maintenant ou jamais. Si nous attendions, la tentative de meurtre sur Freyja ne serait pas crédible, et de toute façon, il faut se dire que si cela ne fonctionne pas et qu'ils ne reviennent pas à notre rencontre, nous pourrons toujours revenir aux côtés de Freyja et élaborer un autre plan. Certainement plus combattif et moins ingénieux cette fois.

_Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas en qui je peux encore faire confiance… Les gardes seront donc réellement à votre poursuite et vous serez en danger… Ce plan me semble risquer…_

_Avez-vous confiance entre votre chef de guerre ?_ La questionnais-je.

_Oui, il est de la même race que moi. Il n'aurait donc aucun intérêt à voir gagner les Ases._ Soulignait-elle de son habituelle voix sensuelle.

_Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui va nous arrêter. Appelez-le immédiatement pour lui expliquer la situation._

Freyja se leva et disparu dans les bosquets.

_Penses-tu que l'on puisse lui faire confiance ? _Me demanda Loki avec sérieux.

_C'est les yeux fermés que je lui donnerais ma vie._ Répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

J'avais foi en Freyja. Depuis toute petite, c'était une jeune femme droite et profondément aimante de son prochain. Si elle avait un petit côté séductrice, et donc manipulateur quelque part, elle était fidèle envers Odin.

_J'oubliais que tu es d'une naïveté affligeante Thor, tu es même prêt à me faire une confiance aveugle à moi…_ Soupira mon frère.

_J'ai confiance en toi…_ Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

_Tu ne devrais pas,_ dit-il en détourant le regard. _Je veillerais pour nous, Thor._

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblèrent une éternité, la déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité revient parmi nous en compagnie de son garde qui portait une armure reluisante. Grand et massif, cet homme avait une carrure imposante malgré son air juvénile. Enfin à notre hauteur, il déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

_Fils d'Odin, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour les risques que vous prenez pour notre souveraine. Mais, je dois vous prévenir que je ne suis pas en mesure d'assurer votre sécurité si vous mettre votre plan à exécution. La majorité de nos hommes sont des Ases, et si je les pense fidèle à notre cause, je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous exposez. De même, une fois là-bas, vous serez seul. Nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger._

_Nous pouvons assurer nous-même notre protection. _Le rassurais-je.

_Thor, Loki… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur…_ S'exclama Freyja avec fébrilité.

_Je ne pense pas que notre heure soit déjà venue,_ lui précisait Loki.

Puis, une fois que nous tombions tous d'accord sur la procédure à respecter, nous mettions notre plan en œuvre. Et c'est donc dans un fracas volontairement exagéré que nous lancions notre assaut fictif contre Freyja qui s'éloigna en hurlant à plein poumons tandis que nous nous battions, avec une force toute relative, contre son chef d'armée. Pour attirer l'attention de tous, je décidais d'appeler le tonnerre durant de longues secondes. Un puissant nuage sombre se forma au-dessus de ma tête, et bientôt un éclair s'abattit avec une détonation qui s'entendit dans tout le palais. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter la garde qui sous les directives de leur capitaine ne tardèrent pas à nous neutraliser. Et comme convenu dans notre plan, nous fûmes enfermés dans les cellules du château. Et pour faciliter notre évasion, Freyja nous avait fait enfermer dans les cellules les plus reculées ayant un accès facilité sur l'extérieur.

Aussi, ce ne fut pas très difficile pour nous de nous évader. Je dois le dire. Une fois que j'eus appeler mon marteau, et invoqué la foudre, le mur ne nous résista pas très longtemps et nous fûmes dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour ne dire.

_On s'évade aussi facilement des cellules vanaheimenne que midgardienne, dois-je dire_. S'exclama Loki avec amusement.

_Tu n'en dis pas autant des prisons Asgadienne_, le taquinais-je.

_Oh, mais celle-là, je n'ai pas besoin de m'évader. On finit toujours par m'ouvrir la porte en grand,_ me provoqua-t-il du regard.

_Un jour Loki, si tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, il n'y a aura plus personne pour te sortir de là._ Lui expliquais-je pour tenter de le raisonner.

_Tu ne viendrais pas m'ouvrir ?_ Dit-il en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de moi. _Tu me laisserais pourrir dans une cage ? Loin de toi ?_

_Seulement si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix…_

Il s'approcha de moi avant de me murmurer d'une voix remplie de sensualité : « _je ne te donne pas cinq minutes avant de venir me retrouver_ ». Contrarié, un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres contre mon gré. J'aurais aimé ne pas lui donner tant d'importance, mais ses propos étaient, hélas, véridique. Je sais que j'ai tendance à lui pardonner trop facilement des actes pourtant impardonnables, mais au fond, je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant. Et que si on lui donne honnêtement sa chance, il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien pour peu qu'on le soutienne. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci il saura saisir l'opportunité qui lui est offerte de faire le bien et d'impressionner mon Père. En tout cas, pour le moment, cela semble bien parti. Enfin, sauf s'il est à l'origine de la rébellion et qu'il me dirige droit dans un piège. Une pensée que me fit froid dans le dos tant elle pouvait être crédible. Seulement, je ne devais pas me laisser piéger par ce genre de songes négatifs qui pollue mon esprit et entache la véritable chance donnée à mon frère.

Je l'écartais de mon chemin pour continuer notre fuite du château. Nous nous rendions dans des ruelles dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Cherchant à se cacher des gardes désormais lancés à notre poursuite. Et, comme prévu par le Dieu de la Malice, bientôt une porte s'ouvrit et nous encourageait à entrer à l'intérieur. Et c'est sans se faire prier que nous nous engouffrâmes dedans pour nous dissimuler à nos poursuivants. Bientôt les rues sont redevenues silencieuse, et notre regard se perdit sur nos hôtes improvisés. Et c'est le marteau à la main, et l'air volontairement agressif que je leur demandais :

_Pourquoi nous aider ?! _

_On sait ce que vous avez fait… Toute la ville le sait…_

_Oh et que pensez-vous que nous avons fait ?_ Le questionna Loki de sa voix de serpent.

_Vous avez tenté de tuer l'usurpatrice ! _S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

A ces mots, une irrésistible envie de les pendre par les pieds s'emparait de moi. Avec mon frère, on échangeait un regard surpris. Ce à quoi les hommes s'exclamaient :

_Odin, votre Père, est revenu à la raison ? Il vous a envoyé l'assassiner ?_

_Mon Père estime que le rôle des Vanes arrive à sa fin_, assurais-je avec fermeté.

_Il pense que nous serions de bien meilleur monarque qu'une femme dépravée_, approuva mon frère.

_Nous pensions qu'Odin resterait sourd à nos appels._

_Détrompez-vous, Odin sait plus de chose que ce que vous pouvez penser,_ suggéra Loki.

_On peut vous amener dans notre base. Je pense qu'avec vous à nos côtés, on gagnera cette guerre facilement !_

Cela me semblait trop facile. Mais ces Ases semblaient réellement enthousiastes de nous avoir à leurs côtés. Ils pensaient réellement qu'Odin nous avait envoyé pour tuer Freyja pour remettre un Ase sur le trône. Et bien sûr, cette personne devrait être Loki… Encore une idée que ne me rassurait guère car j'avais de plus en plus peur de tomber dans une machination organisée par mon jeune frère.

Et, c'est une fois la nuit tombée que nous marchions à leurs côtés jusqu'au cœur de la forêt entourant la capitale de Vanaheim. L'obscurité s'était progressivement insinuée dans tous les recoins de ces bois, ceux-ci paraissaient sombre et menaçant. Seule la lueur de la lune perçait à travers des feuillages à la densité éparse donnant des formes fantasmagoriques à tout ce qui était un peu trop éloigné de nous. Ce qui pouvait très vite nous rendre un peu paranoïaque, et je dois avouer que cela augmentait mon sentiment d'insécurité quant à ce plan. Plus on avançait, et plus j'avais l'impression d'aller droit dans la gueule du loup.

Pourtant après quelques kilomètres de marche dans cette forêt dense, une lueur vacillante se dessina à l'horizon et des voix brisèrent le silence qui régnait jusque-là dans la forêt. Je profitais de cette douce lumière pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon frère qui semblait étrangement serein. Lorsque je l'observais ainsi, je sentais tout mon être me dire de m'enfuir avant de me faire avoir une nouvelle. Pourtant ma raison, et mon amour pour lui, m'interdisait d'agir de la sorte. Après tout, je n'avais aucune chance d'être crédible face à Odin si je lui demandais de lui faire confiance alors que je doute moi-même. Et alors que j'étais en train de me ressaisir, nous entrions dans le campement. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue et notre présence, ici, attirait de nombreux regard curieux. Et bientôt nous furent encerclé par une vague de murmures. Puis, le silence. Plus personne ne prononçait le moindre mot, et la raison à cela, était la présence de leur chef parmi nous. Un homme plus grand et plus costaud que les autres marchaient d'un pas assuré vers nous. Sa carrure imposante était renforcée par son visage dur encerclé par une épaisse chevelure ébène et une hirsutes barbe noir qui lui donnait un air encore plus féroce. C'est d'une voix puissante qu'il déclara :

_Fils d'Odin, que faites-vous ici ?_

_On est venu reprendre ce qui nous est acquis de droit,_ lui assura Loki avec un air mielleux peint sur le visage.

_Odin vous a ordonné de tuer Freyja ?_ Nous questionna-t-il sceptique.

_Non_. Répondis-je avec certitude_. Odin n'enverrait jamais ses fils tuer un souverain._

_Vous êtes donc des traitres ?!_

_Traitre est mon deuxième prénom,_ plaisanta Loki. _Et, on doit dire que nous n'aimons guère voir une Vanes sur un trône qui devrait nous appartenir._

_Donc, ce que vous dites, c'est que vous êtes en train de trahir les ordres du Père de toute chose ?_

_Au fond, mon Père sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais il n'a plus le cran de le faire aujourd'hui. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas condamner ses deux fils pour ça._ Expliquais-je.

_Et au pire, on sait qu'on ne serait pas condamné bien longtemps. J'ai bien tenté de tuer Thor deux fois, et je suis dehors aujourd'hui. Cela montre bien le laxisme d'Odin._ Surenchéri le Dieu de la Malice.

L'homme devant nous sembla perplexe face à nos arguments. Sans doute était-il en train de douter de la véracité de nos propos. Et il était logique qu'il doute. Si Loki est connu pour son penchant pour la trahison ce n'était guère mon cas.

_Pourquoi prendre le risque de trahir votre Père et perdre la succession au trône ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Je ne renonce à rien ici. Je montre à tout le monde que Thor, fils d'Odin, sera un monarque puissant qui ne laisse pas des crimes de sang impuni. _Lui expliquais-je.

_Des crimes de sang ? Vous faites référence au Dieu de la sagesse Mimir ?_

_Mimir était un membre de ma famille. J'y tenais autant qu'à mon propre frère. Et cela fait bien trop longtemps que sa mort reste sans réponse_. Arguais-je.

_Mais la question est… Quelles sont vos motivations à vous ? _Lui demanda Loki avec une forme de mépris.

_Mes motivations ?_ Nous demanda l'homme.

_Vous nous avez demandé les autres, mais nous avons des raisons d'agir ainsi._ Approuvais-je la démarche de mon frère. _Mais quelles sont les vôtres ?_

_Les miennes sont simples, fils d'Odin. Je veux reprendre ce qui me revient de droit._

_Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre que ce trône vous revient de droit ?_ Le provoquais-je en saisissant mon marteau.

_Je suis Nep, fils de Snorri4, et je suis l'héritier légitime de ce trône._

Le fils légitime de ce trône ? Les seuls enfants légitime à pouvoir un jour réclamer le pouvoir sont pourtant bel et bien les jumeaux Freyja et Freyr dont leurs ancêtres ont régné sur Vanaheim depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Nep, et je ne connais pas plus Snorri, mais une chose est certaine ce type est cinglé.

_Comment comptez-vous reprendre votre trône ?_ Demandait Loki avec un certain amusement.

_Maintenant que notre armée compte les fils d'Odin, nous allons pouvoir attaquer au petit matin._

_Bonne idée_, approuva loki.

Cette remarque lui valut un lourd regard de reproche. Comment pouvait-il dire que c'était une bonne idée ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire pour éviter ça maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'en face de nous se trouvait une véritable armée. Nous étions largement en insuffisance numérique et le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre d'infiltrés et de fidèles qu'ils peuvent avoir parmi ceux qui sont encore dans dans la capitale de Vanaheim.

_Avez-vous une tente à nous donner ? Nous sommes épuisés de notre journée et des combats que nous avons déjà menés. _

_De la nourriture aussi,_ réclamais-je pour rester dans mon rôle.

Au fond, je n'avais aucune envie de manger quoique ce soit. Mais nous, les asgardiens, nous sommes connus pour notre bon coup de fourchette. Aussi, si nous ne réclamions rien à se mettre sous la dent, cela pourrait paraitre bizarre à nos interlocuteurs. Aussi, c'est avec une forme d'enthousiasme qu'ils nous servirent de quoi nous sustenter. Et pendant tout le dîner, nous avons dû écouter leurs idées d'un autre temps sur les races supérieures et inférieures que représentaient les Ases et les Vanes. Des propos qui me rappelait une histoire que Tony m'a raconté à propos de l'enfance de Captain America. Comme quoi il aurait combattu des Nazis, je crois que c'est cela le terme qu'il avait employé, et qui considérait qu'un fragment de la population était supérieur au reste et qu'ils avaient fait exterminer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de vivre. Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif à son récit, j'aurais peut-être su comment ils avaient fait pour gagner la guerre contre eux et j'aurais peut-être pu appliquer la même méthode ici.

Une fois le repas terminé, je regagnais la tente en compagnie de Loki. Je m'installais dans ma couche avant de lui demander avec sérieux :

_Tu as un plan, j'espère ?_

_J'ai un plan Thor._ Approuva celui-ci. _Et il est déjà en marche._

_Et quel est-il ?_ Demandais-je avec une forme d'impatience.

_Tu le découvrir bien assez vite… _

Il s'approcha de moi et s'installa dans le lit à mes côtés. Il se pencha avec sensualité au-dessus de moi avant de me dire d'une voix malicieuse :

_En attendant, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. L'ambiance est trop tendue jusque-là. _

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à mes parties intimes avant de les agripper avec force. Énervé, je repoussais sa main avec violence. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui donner satisfaction. Nous sommes ici pour une mission. Pour sauver Freyja, une amie d'enfance, qui a toujours été à notre écoute. Qui est douce et qui est un bon monarque. Et lui il ne pense qu'à… Des choses… Inqualifiables !

_Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Nous sommes ici pour protéger Freyja ! Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Et la seule chose que l'on sait c'est que nous sommes en infériorité numérique ! Comment veux-tu que je me détente avec ça sur les épaules ?_

Loki se redressa d'un coup avant de placer son visage en parfaite alignement avec le mien. Puis il me demanda avec un sérieux inhabituel :

_Tu as confiance en moi ?_

J'aimerais pouvoir répondre oui sans la moindre hésitation. Mais je dois dire que ces derniers temps, je doutais de ses motivations. Et s'il était en train de me tendre un piège ? Et si son but était que Nep arrive réellement à tuer Freyja pour prendre le contrôle de Vanaheim par la suite ? Je sais que je dois lui faire confiance. Je sais que la réponse qu'il veut entendre est un oui franc. Aussi, je finis par lui dire :

_Je te fais confiance, mon frère._

_Dans ce cas, tu peux te détendre ce soir. Je m'occupe d'absolument tout_.

Je soupirais de lassitude. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que j'avais envie d'entendre pour ma part.

Et si ton plan ne marche pas ?

Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Me questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Pourquoi tu es soudainement obsédé par cette question ? Lui demandais-je agacé.

Parce que j'ai vue ton regard tout au long de cette journée. A quoi penses-tu Thor, fils d'Odin ? Que je vais te trahir à nouveau ? Ici ?

Je…Voudrais te faire confiance Loki…

Mais ? Me coupa-t-il.

Il faut aussi que tu fasses tes preuves, dis-je en tentant d'être le plus diplomate possible.

Une remarque qui sembla blesser mon frère qui se redressa d'un coup avant de regagner sa couchette.

Tu es bien le digne fils de ton Père.

Notre Père, le corrigeais-je.

Je te l'ai déjà dit. Odin n'est pas mon Père.

Je décidais de ne rien répondre pour éviter d'envenimer les choses. Mais si cela va trop loin, demain, je serais obligé d'intervenir avec la force pure. Et aux vues des forces militaires de Nep, la victoire est loin d'être assurée. Aussi, du plus profond de mon cœur, j'espère pouvoir faire confiance à mon frère sur ce point-là. Et pour la première fois depuis notre plus tendre enfance, j'espère qu'il va la mériter.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

La suite devrait arriver dans les prochains mois alors il va falloir s'armer de patience !

Sur ce, bonne soirée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Dans la mythologie, Njörd est marié à la géante Skadi mais a bel et bien fait des enfants avec Nerthus sa propre sœur. Pour plus de facilité dans cette histoire, Njörd est marié à Nerthus avec qu'il a conçu ses enfants dans le cadre d'un mariage.

2 Petite précision : Odin, Thor et Loki font partit de la race des Ases, les seigneurs des liens qui sont en opposition aux Vanes les seigneurs amicaux.

3 Ici, je m'inspire librement des légendes nordiques ! Difficile de trouver de la documentation fiable sur internet, je décide de l'interpréter librement dans mon récit ! Après tout, Marvel ne s'en prive pas )

4 Snorri Sturluson est en réalité l'auteur ayant fait apparaitre le Dieu Nep dans le récit Gylfaginning Comme je n'ai pas trouvé le véritable père de Nep, j'ai décidé de mettre son père littéraire !


	5. Apparence trompeuse

**_Chapitre V : Apparences trompeuses_**

Mon repos fut mouvementé, et la nuit me sembla à la fois courte et agitée. Une forme d'angoisse, telle que je n'en avais pas connue depuis longtemps m'étreignait depuis la conversation que j'avais eu hier soir avec mon petit frère. Il m'avait clairement demandé de lui faire confiance. Et… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je l'aime indubitablement, mais les enjeux sont trop importants pour que je puisse prendre le moindre risque ici. Si ce Nep, fils de Snorri, parviens à assassiner Freyja, non seulement je perdrais une sœur de cœur, mais qui plus est cela conduirait au génocide pure et simple des Vanes. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas tolérer. Mais, est-ce que je peux raisonnablement douter de mon frère à ce point-là ? Si ses intentions sont réellement nobles, je risque de détruire à nouveau ses bonnes intentions et résolutions. Je me retrouve face à un dilemme que j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir résoudre seul. Aussi, je me demandais ce que ferais mes amis midgardiens à ma place… Stark n'aurait probablement pas confiance en Loki et ferait un plan de son côté. C'est certain. Captain America aurait confiance car c'est homme qui croit en son prochain. Natasha Romanoff, je pense qu'elle le surveillerait avant de se faire un avis définitif et je pense que Clint aurait confiance en lui.

A vrai dire, ces pensées ne m'aident pas tellement à me décider. Je crois que la confiance en son prochain est quelque chose que chacun porte en son sein. Cela dépend de l'expérience de chacun mais aussi de sa personnalité. Ainsi que de la personne que l'on a en face de soi, bien entendu. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Loki n'a pas été une personne digne de confiance ces derniers temps. Aussi, me faire des nœuds dans le cerveau plus longtemps ne me servirait à rien. Et je crois, de bonne foi, que si j'avais connaissance du plan de mon frère, je serais plus rassuré.

\- _Tu dors ?_ Murmurais-je.

\- _Pourquoi ? Une envie incontrôlable te submerge ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne semblait pas du tout ensommeillée.

\- _Non !_ M'offusquais-je.

\- _Baisse d'un ton,_ murmura mon jeune frère. _N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans une tente et que les murs ont des oreilles._

\- _Raison de plus pour ne pas débiner des obscénités._

\- _Je ne compte pas que les débinées, je compte aussi les mettre en pratique. A moins que tu me réveilles pour autre chose ?_

\- _Oui, Loki… J'aimerais que tu me dises quel est ton plan._ Dis-je d'un ton ferme et résolu.

\- _Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?_ Dit-il en se redressant.

\- _Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que j'aimerais savoir à quoi m'attendre,_ déclarais-je en l'imitant.

Mon jeune frère soupira. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha de moi sensuellement avant de s'installer sur mes genoux. Il se pencha et me susurra à l'oreille :

\- _Seulement si tu te laisses aller ce soir…_

\- _Comment ?!_

\- _Moins fort Thor…_ Répéta-t-il visiblement agacé par ma voix imposante. _Je te raconterais tout, une fois que tu seras un peu plus… Détendu, va-t-on dire._

\- _Loki !_ Je le repoussais avec véhémence. _Arrête tes sottises !_

\- _Le savoir à un prix mon chéri,_ s'en amusa le Dieu de la malice. _Es-tu prêt à le payer ? Ou ce que tu cherches à savoir n'est-il pas si important finalement ?_

\- _Par la barbe d'Odin, notre Père, nous sommes frères !_ M'énervais-je franchement.

\- _Nous ne sommes frère ni de sang, ni de cœur Thor._

\- _Tu n'es peut-être pas de mon sang, Loki. Mais tu es dans ma cœur !_ Rétorquais-je.

\- _Pas de la même façon qu'un frère. Ou un frère comme l'étaient Njörd et Nertheus !_

\- _Tu ne peux pas comparer ! C'était un homme et une femme !_

\- _Un frère et une sœur de sang ! _Répliqua Loki avec une pointe d'agacement. _Depuis quand cela choque qui que ce soit ?_

\- _Je…ne… Arrête !_

\- _Donc, tu décides de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là ? _Me demanda-t-il avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- _Là n'est pas la question, Loki. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, y compris quand tu ne le méritais pas._

\- _Mais pas cette fois,_ dit-il avec froideur.

\- _J'ai… peur…que tu te serves de cette guerre civile pour prendre la place de Freyja…_ Avouais-je la tête basse car cela ne servait à rien de mentir plus longtemps.

\- _Nous y voilà, tu es bien le digne fils de ton Père. Tu clames haut et fort qu'il faut me faire confiance, mais tu es le premier à douter à la première occasion._

\- _Pourquoi répètes-tu sans cesse que je suis comme Odin ? Je ne suis pas Père, je t'ai accordé ma confiance et mon amour plus d'une fois !_ Répliquais-je avec agacement.

\- _Vous n'êtes que des lâches, et vos paroles ne sont que du vent qui ne valent rien. Vous prétendez qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance, mais vous n'êtes guère mieux. Pour ton Père comme pour toi, il n'y a que les apparences qui compte. Rien d'autre._

\- _Tu comptes pour moi, Loki. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagine…_ Tentais-je de le rassurer.

\- _Bien plus que ce que tu réalises aussi, mon pauvre Thor. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attends si tu persiste à me faire confiance aveuglément._

\- _Tu me dis de ne pas te faire confiance, mais tu me demande de le faire. Loki tes paroles et tes actes ne vont pas ensemble, c'est contradictoire._

\- _J'aime la contradiction. Maintenant Thor, si tu le permets, j'ai besoin de me concentrer._

\- _Te concentrer à quoi ?_

\- _A assassiner Nep et à usurper son identité pour mener les troupes vers une défaite inéluctable demain._

\- _Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

\- _En fait, je ne suis pas ici avec toi Thor. Ce que tu vois devant toi n'es qu'un double, le vrai moi est en train de se débarrasser du corps de Nep dans la forêt. Pendant qu'un autre double et en train de se faire passer pour lui dans la tente avec les conseillers de guerre. Nous mettons au point un plan bancale pour attaquer le château de Freyja. Une fois qu'il sera mis sur pied, j'enverrais un oiseau à notre chère déesse de l'amour et de fertilité pour la prévenir et qu'elle puisse préparer son armée pour demain._

\- _Et comment comptes tu faire pour les faire changer d'avis sur la suprématie de la race des Vanes ?_

\- _C'est simple, leur chef va les mener vers la défaite. Une défaite écrasante permet de remettre tout le monde à sa place. Nous allons devoir éliminer sans la moindre forme de pitié tous les Ases qui se sont rebellés. Ainsi, la question de la supériorité ne se posera plus, car elle aura prouvé sa valeur sur le trône, et sa capacité à gérer les rebellions. Si tu es certain de perdre, tu n'as plus aucune envie de te rebeller._

\- _C'est ingénieux,_ avouais-je.

\- _Tu ne doutes plus de moi maintenant ? Demanda_-t-il avec un drôle d'air gravé sur son visage.

Je me contentais d'un signe de la tête pour approuver ce qu'il disait. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi. J'ai un peu honte des propos que je viens de tenir et du manque de confiance flagrant que j'ai eu envers lui. Et, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, je lui présenterais mes plus plates excuses.

Le reste de la nuit me sembla interminable. D'autant plus que Loki, concentré ou vexé, ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'au petit matin. Et c'est seulement lorsque son plan sembla être achevé qu'il daigna briser le silence qui s'était installé :

\- _Tout est en place, on va bientôt venir nous chercher pour lancer l'assaut._

\- _Parfait_, me contentais-je de répondre.

\- _Ah, et Thor. Tout le monde doit penser que Nep est en vie. Donc évite de faire l'imbécile ou de l'attaque de face. Ce sont des esprits à moi qui vont le tuer, compris ? _M'expliqua-t-il avec un air dédaigneux et hautain.

\- _Oui…_

Je n'aimais pas qu'il me parle sur ce ton, mais je prenais sur moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de nous disputer, surtout pas après les insinuations que j'avais faites hier au soir. Aussi, je me préparais et quelques minutes plus tard, on vient effectivement nous chercher.

En plein milieu de la foule, nous attendions l'arrivée de Nep. Enfin, de mon usurpateur de frère. Celui-ci se présenta à nous sur un cerf blanc immense, monture typique de Vanaheim. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une armure d'une couleur blanc pur qui représentait les couleurs de l'armoirie de la famille de Freyja. Ils n'avaient donc aucun honneur et aucune honte de faire une rébellion en portant les couleurs de la famille royale qu'ils avaient juré de combattre ? Agacé, je me contentais de serrer les dents et le poing pour ne par leur exposer leur hypocrisie en pleine figure. Un silence qu'il fut facile de conserver à partir du moment où Loki, enfin Nep, pris la parole pour le traditionnel discours d'avant-guerre :

\- _Nous tous ici, nous sommes persuadés que les Ases sont supérieures à ses vaniteux et prétentieux Vanes. Que notre place, à nous, ces êtres supérieurs est sur le trône. Et aujourd'hui est venu le jour de reprendre de réclamer mon dû ! Odin, le Père de tout chose, a même entendu notre appel et nous a envoyé deux précieux alliés dans cette guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre !_

C'est par des acclamations et des applaudissements que son discours fut reçu. Et c'est avec toute la malice qui le caractérise que le clone de Loki vient me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

\- _Je suis un parfait orateur, n'est-ce pas ? _

\- _Ne va pas briser notre couverture, _me contentais-je de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire mon frère qui se retourna vers le chef d'armée qui prépare les troupes et qui expliqua la stratégie en quelques phrases. Une fois tout le monde briffé, mon frère et moi nous rejoignons les dirigeants afin de nous placer à leurs côtés. En effet, comme nous étions les descendants d'Odin, nous avions l'honneur et le privilège de nous retrouver aux côtés des dirigeants pour l'attaque du palais. Et c'est dans un silence cérémonieux que nous nous dirigions vers le château en nous engouffrant dans la forêt. C'était loin d'être la première fois que je me dirigeais sur un champ de bataille avec des enjeux aussi importants, mais c'était la première fois que mon destin reposait entre les mains de mon petit frère. En moins d'une demi-heure, nous arrivions aux portes du palais. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun comité d'accueil. Pas un seul garde, soldats ou autre qui pourrait nous indiquer que Freyja a bien reçu notre message et qu'elle est prête à affronter l'assaut qui l'attend. Angoissé, je me tournais vers Loki qui ne semblait pas perturbé pour le moins du monde. Je ne savais pas si son clame signifiait que j'étais en sécurité ou si j'allais droit dans la gueule du loup. Mais je ne pouvais rien demandé car nous étions cernés par des ennemis qui pensait naïvement que nous étions toujours dans leur camp. Soudain, Loki me murmura :

\- _Tu es prêt ?_

\- _A quoi ?_ Demandais-je car il ne m'avait pas dit que nous avions un rôle à jouer à un moment où un autre.

\- _A passer à l'attaque, mon cher frère,_ s'en amusa le Dieu.

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Loki fit apparaitre un couteau dans sa main et poignarda le chef de guerre qui se tenait à sa gauche. L'homme, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir tandis que le Dieu de la malice retirait la lame ensanglantée des côtes de l'Ase. Il reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes et il tenta de se dégager, mais c'est sans compter sur l'habilité sans nom de mon frère en matière d'attaque sournoise. Il retira la lame avant de le planter à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr qu'il ne survive pas. Et bien évidemment, Nep fut le premier à s'apercevoir de notre traitrise, il alerta ses hommes pour nous faire arrêter :

\- _Bandes d'idiots ! Vous avez choisi le mauvais camp !_ S'énerva Nep.

\- _En défiant Freyja, vous avez défié Odin, le Père de tout chose ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça !_ M'emportais-je.

La fureur que j'avais accumulé depuis hier soir devant leurs propos d'un autre temps et leur hypocrisie pouvait enfin éclater. Je brandis mon marteau vers le ciel et j'appela la foudre à moi avant de frapper d'un coup herculéen sur le sol afin de faire une puissante onde de choc. Seul au milieu du cratère, tous mes ennemis étaient carbonisés dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de moi. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à me jeter dans la mêlée, une voix résonna dans mon dos :

\- _Nep, fils de Snorri,_ déclara de façon solennel Freyja confortablement installée sur un cerf à la peau dorée entourée de sa puissante armée, _si vous persistez dans cette voie, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de vous condamner à mort. Je vous offre votre dernière chance de vous rendre poru que votre vie soit épargnée._

\- _Plutôt mourir que de me rendre ! Chargez !_ Déclara Loki sous l'apparence de Nep.

Et ses hommes exécutèrent les ordres sans broncher. Le fracas des boucliers et des épées se percutant résonnait dans les bois. Et bientôt les cris et gémissements de douleur des ennemis et des alliés virent se mêler au bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent. Quant à moi, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus à observer ce spectacle macabre, et je rejoins mes alliés et je fis vrombir le ciel de mes éclairs. Bientôt, la supériorité numérique de l'armée de la reine, et de la puissance écrasante de mes attaques commencèrent à faire trembler les hommes de Nep. Certains s'enfuyant lâchement dans les bois avant de se faire abattre par des flèches alliées. Après tout, le mot d'ordre était : Aucun survivants.

\- _S'en est assez !_ S'écria Nep qui n'était autre qu'un Loki déguisé. _Freyja ! Tu prétends être la monarque de Vanaheim, mais tu n'en est pas digne ! Descend te battre d'Ase à Vanes et nous verrons, une bonne fois pour toute qui est le plus fort !_

\- _Nep, fils de Snorri, j'accepte ton défi si tes hommes acceptent de se rendre après ta défaite._

\- _Et inversement,_ répondit-il sur le ton de la provocation.

La jeune femme à l'apparence frêle descendit de sa monture majestueuse avant de rejoindre son adversaire sur un champs de bataille improvisé. Tout le monde s'était écarté pour leur laisser la place de s'affronter. Freyja était armée de son sceptre blanc prête à en découdre tandis que Loki déguisé, était armé d'un imposant espadon. Je me demandais même comment il fait pour la soulever tant cela me semble lourd pour les bras fragiles de mon frère.

L'un face à l'autre, ce fut Nep qui lança l'assaut sur la belle blonde qui para l'attaque. Les coups s'enchainaient, et Freyja semblait de plus en plus en difficulté face à un Loki particulièrement agressif. Sans doute cela servait à rendre plus crédible leur affrontement, mais j'avoue que j'avais peur qu'un mauvais coup mette en mauvaise posture la jeune reine. Soudain, je reconnu un enchainement de coups que nous pratiquions quand nous étions plus jeunes. Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres car je connaissais la suite des mouvements qui mènerait à la victoire de la jeune femme. Aussi, lorsqu'elle para le dernier coup asséné par Loki, une ouverture suffisante s'offrait à elle pour qu'elle puisse porter le coup fatal. Dans une scène parfaitement orchestrée par le Dieu de la Malice, Nep décéda sous le regard choqué de ses hommes.

\- _Vive Freyja !_ Hurlais-je.

Bientôt, je fus imité par ses hommes et nos adversaires lâchaient leurs armes. La défaite de leur chef, et notre supériorité numérique étaient bien trop imposante pour qu'ils espèrent remporter cette bataille. Pour qu'ils puissent même remporter cette guerre. Deux choix s'offraient donc à eux : La réédition ou la mort. Et visiblement, ils tenaient à leur vie.

Après que nous nous soyons assurés que le corps de Nep serait bel et bien rapatrié dans des conditions propices au maintien de l'usurpation de mon jeune frère, nous regagnions le château en compagnie de Freyja. La magnifique jeune femme nous proposa de passer du temps en sa compagnie dans le sublime jardin. Nous suivions donc la Reine de Vanaheim dans ce dédale. Les pierres blanches disposées au sol tranchant avec le vert des feuillages qui emplissait les lieux. Nous nous installions au pied d'un grand cerisier tandis que l'odeur du bois et des fleurs venant chatouiller les narines pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le lieu, silencieux, était particulièrement reposants. Et seules les brises soufflantes dans les branches des nombreux arbres venant briser cet instant de quiétude. Mon regard finit par se perdre sur Freyja qui était installée, pensive, à nos côtés. Ses longs cheveux à la couleur du blé ondulaient le long se corps pulpeux. Encore vêtue de son armure souple d'une sublime couleur blanche et or lui allait à merveille. Soudain, son regard se plongea dans le mien et elle me déclara de sa voix douce et envoutante :

\- _Je suis épuisée ce soir…_

\- _C'est normal, après tout ça._ Me contentais-je de répondre.

\- _Thor… Loki… Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté._ Déclara-t-elle avec une sincérité touchante.

\- _Je t'en prie, Freyja… Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, je n'aurais jamais toléré qu'une telle rébellion puisse attenter à ta vie,_ lui avouais-je.

\- _Merci Thor…_

Loki, silencieux jusque-là, se contenta de soupirer. Ce qui attira mon attention, et surtout mon agacement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Freyja qui se redressa avant d'aller enlacer avec tendresse mon jeune frère. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se laisser faire par la Déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité.

\- _Merci Loki, je te dois beaucoup aujourd'hui._

\- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,_ finit-il par lâcher avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

\- _C'est vrai que tu as fait du bon travail mon frère,_ approuvais-je en lui tapant dans le dos.

\- Après que tu ais tant douté de moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- _Je suis désolé petit frère, je n'aurais pas dû…_ Dis-je avec la voix teintée de honte et de regret.

\- _Thor, Loki…_ S'exclama Freyja en se redressant : _J'ai grandi à vos côtés, et depuis toujours, vous agissiez l'un avec l'autre avec dédain et mépris. Pourtant, l'amour entre vous est fort, puissant et profond. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes des adultes, vous devez vous pardonnez et vous laissez votre cœur parler._

\- _Tu entends ça Thor ? Tu dois laisser ton cœur parler…_ Approuva Loki avec un petit sourire peint sur son visage.

\- _Tu as raison Freyja… Loki, écoute-moi, ces derniers jours, j'ai douté de toi. J'ai pensé que tu ne pouvais pas être sincère, et que tu allais me conduire droit dans un piège. Et même si j'ai tenté de faire des tas ces petites voix dans mon esprit, elles revenaient sans cesse. Cette peur provient d'un manque de confiance en toi, mon cher frère. Après tout ce que tu as fait… J'ai eu peur que tu tentes à nouveau de me tuer ou de prendre la place de Freyja. Avec le recul, et avec tes actions exemplaires, je sais que j'ai eu tort de douter de toi. Mais sache une chose, même dans les moments les plus sombres de notre histoire, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. _Conclus-je.

\- _Félicitations Thor, tu as pu dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur,_ m'applaudit la jeune femme. _A ton tour, Loki,_ l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- _Merci Freyja, mais je n'ai rien à ajouter._ Se contenta de répondre le Dieu de la Malice.

\- _Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la vérité, tu dois te lâcher et lui dire ce que tu ressens. C'est une chance unique de pouvoir le dire à ton frère. Il faut en profiter tant que vous êtes là, tous les deux, en vie et en bonne santé._

\- _Freyja, ma chérie, tu débordes peut-être d'amour, mais moi je suis le Dieu de la Malice. Pas de l'amour ou de la niaiserie,_ répliqua-t-il visiblement agacé.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas Freyja, je sais ce qu'il ressent._ Me contentais-je de répondre pour éviter d'aboutir à une dispute.

Mon frère me jeta un regard amusé, sans doute devait-il penser que je n'avais aucune idée de ses sentiments. Mais je suis persuadé qu'au fond, il m'apprécie plus que ce qu'il veut bien le dire. Enfin, quoique ces derniers temps il me le montre peut-être un peu trop…

\- _Bien dans ce cas, je n'insisterais pas,_ approuva Freyja. _Je vais vous laisser, mes chers amis. Je suis épuisée par cette journée._

Et c'est en chœur que nous nous souhaitons à tous une bonne nuit. Suite à cette charmante discutions dans les jardins, nous furent raccompagné part des gardes bienveillants jusqu'à notre chambre. Et cette fois-ci, nous avions chacun notre espace. Épuisé, je défis mes vêtements avant de m'affaler avec langueur sur ma couchette. Les événements de la journée ne cessèrent de se bousculer dans mon esprit. La stratégie de mon frère était vraiment la bonne. La défaite humiliante de Nep devant la reine renforce sa posture, et surtout, le peu d'homme ayant survécu seront exécutés dans les jours à venir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus plaisant à faire, mais c'est inévitable. Si elle ne montre pas l'exemple, le risque de récidive est particulièrement élevé.

Mais alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit furtivement avant de se refermer tout aussi vite, me sortit de mes pensées. Ce fut le dieu de la malice qui se glissait dans ma chambre avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et c'est avec une forme de sensualité qu'il s'approcha de moi avant de venir se coucher à mes côtés sur le matelas.

\- _Quelle journée,_ s'exclama-t-il avec un air enjoué.

\- _Je ne te le fais pas dire,_ approuvais-je. _Freyja est vraiment une souveraine extraordinaire, elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement._

\- _Je suis d'accord, elle est capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Comme nous appeler à l'aide par exemple,_ s'amusa le Dieu de malice.

\- _Ce n'est pas faux, sans nous, cela aurait été bien plus compliqué de venir à bout de Nep et ses hommes._

\- _Sans moi tu veux dire ?_ Se moqua-t-il.

\- _Il est vrai que ton plan était particulièrement ingénieux._

\- _C'est dans ma nature de tromper les hommes._ Se venta le jeune Dieu.

\- _Et je pense que parfois tu te fourvoies toi-même._

\- _Comment ça ? _Me demanda-t-il visiblement surpris.

\- _Je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu refuses de t'avouer._ Expliquais-je. _Je pense que tu aimes bien plus Père et moi que ce que tu ne seras jamais capable de le dire._

\- _Et toi tu m'aimes d'une façon bien différente de celle d'un frère,_ dit-il en posant sa main sur mon torse nu.

\- _Loki, je n'ai guère envie de plaisanter._ Soupirais-je.

\- _Pour une fois, je suis particulièrement sérieux._ Répliqua mon jeune frère.

Il s'approcha de mon visage avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris, j'eus un mouvement de recul qui n'eut pour effet que de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon moelleux matelas. Et c'est seulement au bout de quelques délicieuses secondes que je le repoussais avec un outrage exagéré.

\- _Loki ?! Cela suffit !_ Retourne dans ta chambre.

\- _Quel dommage,_ dit-il en me détaillant du regard. _Tu sais que, même si tu as un pois chiche en guise de cerveau, ton corps est particulièrement attrayant à regarder ?_

\- _Retourne dans ta chambre Loki, demain nous retournons sur Asgard._

\- _Bien, je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Après… Un petit cadeau…_

En guise de cadeau, il se superposa sur mon corps avant de venir m'embrasser avec passion. Durant le même temps, il glissa sa main avec agilité jusqu'à mon entre-jambe avant de le masser lentement. Surpris, je n'eus même pas le réflexe de le repousser et je reste comme pétrifié sous ses caresses. Et seulement au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa avant de fixer avec satisfaction :

\- _Bonne nuit Thor._

Je ne fus même pas en état de répondre, et c'est avec un mélange de frustration et de soulagement que je le vis quitter ma chambre. Que m'arrives-t-il ? Suis-je réellement … Attiré par mon propre frère ? C'est impossible ! C'est mon frère ! Et c'est un homme ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je ne peux pas être aussi malsain et pervers ! Il faut sérieusement que je retourne dans le droit chemin. Si tout se passe bien lors de notre retour à Asgard demain, je prendrais peut-être quelques jours de congé auprès de mes amis midgardiens. Cela me fera le plus grand bien de m'éloigner de mon frère.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court qu'à l'accoutumé, vous aura plu ! Le périple de nos jeunes Dieu sur Vanaheim touchant à sa fin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit séjour en la compagnie de la déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !


	6. Un amour fraternel

**_Chapitre VI : L'amour fraternel_**

Lorsque j'arrivais sur terre, l'heure était encore matinale. Pour preuve, la plupart des Avengers dormait encore. Aussi, je décidais de reprendre possession de ma chambre afin de retrouver tous les objets que j'avais pu laisser sur Midgard il y a plusieurs lunes de cela. J'éprouve toujours un certain plaisir, et un certain sentiment de nostalgie quand je reviens sur terre pour retrouver mes camarades. Et c'est avec un plaisir, mêlée à une excitation à l'idée de tous les revoir, que je me rendis dans la cuisine. Natasha était déjà présente, et faisait couler le café pour toute l'équipe.

\- _Natasha !_ La saluais-je heureux de la retrouver.

\- _Bonjour Thor,_ dit-elle de sa voix douce et sensuelle.

En revoyant Natasha, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Freyja, tant leur attitude est semblable. Et à bien y réfléchir, si Natasha devait être une déesse, elle serait probablement la déesse de la séduction. Ou peut-être de la guerre. Difficile à dire. En tout cas, j'étais ravie de la retrouver.

\- _Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?_

\- _Je me porte à merveille,_ répondis-je heureux des récents événements dans ma vie.

\- _Oh !_ S'exclama une voix dans mon dos_, mais c'est Thor ! Salut mon vieux…_

Lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçu le Faucon autrement dit Sam Wilson. Je ne le connais pas trop personnellement. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un ami très proche de Captain America, et ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il est brave, et il est sympathique. C'est tout ce qui importe. Puis, ce fut au tour de Wanda et de Vision de nous rejoindre chacun leur tour. Cependant, aux vues de leur attitude et des regards qu'ils échangent, il faudrait être particulièrement idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils sont en couple. Ou tout du moins, qu'ils sont en train de pratiquer une sorte de parade nuptiale qui ne devrait aboutir qu'à la formation d'un couple effectif. Et je dois dire que cela me rendrait particulièrement heureux de voir que Vision se trouver une petite amie. Même si je ne suis pas son père, je dois dire que le fait d'avoir participer à sa création me rendait en quelque sorte responsable de son bonheur. Ou un truc du genre. Même si je n'allais pas non plus me mêler de sa vie. S'il veut m'en parler, je l'écouterais avec plaisir, mais je ne vais pas aller le déranger.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par l'arrivée de Banner qui semblait toujours aussi perdu. Cependant, il me sourit quand il m'aperçut et se contenta de me faire un petit signe de la tête sans oser piper mot. J'aime bien Banner, mais il est bizarre. Toujours enfermé dans son laboratoire avec la tête dans les nuages à parler de choses et d'autres que je ne comprends pas. On dirait Tony Stark, mais avec un comportement bien moins avenant. Et franchement, je dois dire que je préfère largement son alter-égo, Hulk. Même s'il parle moins, et qu'il est bien plus violent, je trouve que c'est plus facile de rigoler avec lui. Et lui, au moins, il exprime réellement ce qu'il pense.

\- _Stark et Captain America vont nous rejoindre ?_ Demandais-je impatient de retrouver tous mes amis.

\- _Qui sait,_ se contenta de répondre Natasha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Et qu'en est-il de notre chère ami Hawkeye ?_

\- _Il est avec sa femme et ses enfants_, réplique la veuve noire.

\- _Oui, son fils avait un match de baseball hier soir et il voulait absolument que son père soit là,_ confirma Wanda.

\- _Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien tous les deux ?_ Demandais-je à la sorcière rouge.

\- _Oui, toujours._ Approuva-t-elle.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et surtout depuis la mort du frère jumeaux de la jeune femme qui s'était sacrifié pour notre archer, ils sont devenus très proche. Clint fils de Barton avait pris la place du père de Wanda dans le cœur de la jeune sorcière. Et depuis, je la trouve bien plus équilibrée et sympathique. Mais notre conversation fut vite interrompue par l'arrivée de Tony Stark.

\- _Alors Thor, de retour parmi nous ?_

\- _Bonjour Stark,_ le saluais-je. _Comment allez-vous ?_

\- _La question est plutôt de savoir comment tu vas après tout ce temps._

\- _Je me porte à merveille._ Répondis-je ravis de l'attention que me porte l'ingénieur.

\- _Alors, tu n'es pas revenu avec ton adorable petit frère ?_ Me titilla-t-il avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

\- _Arrête ceci mortel, mon frère est sur Asgard, et mon Père veille à ce qu'il soit sage. _Répondis-je sur la défensive.

Je savais que Tony et les autres vengeurs ne portaient pas Loki dans leur cœur. Et qu'à leurs yeux, il serait toujours un ennemi. Aussi, je savais que cette phrase était loin d'être innocente surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme Stark qui prend plaisir à embêter les autres. Et à ce titre, je fus surpris par la remarque de Natasha qui déclara :

\- _Oh il va te manquer si tu es éloigné de lui trop longtemps._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Natasha, s'il me manque trop, je peux tout à fait retourner le voir. _Rassurais-je la gentille espionne.

\- _Oh, on est ravi d'entendre que la famille d'Odin est de nouveau réunie sous de meilleurs auspices,_ me déclara Tony avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

\- _Ah ! J'en suis ravi aussi Tony,_ m'exclamais-je en tapant dans le dos de mon ami pour le remercier de sa sollicitude : _nous formons de nouveau une famille unie._

\- _Et comment va Jane ?_ Me demanda Banner.

Pourquoi il me parle de Jane celui-là ? Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas aperçu et que je ne suis pas retourné à ses côtés. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que je suis le bienvenu à ses côtés depuis… Enfin, depuis qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait… Et que mes absences répétées étaient bien trop difficiles à gérer pour elle. Et c'est donc avec un malaise palpable que je répondis :

\- _Jane ? Je suppose qu'elle va bien, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller la voir._

Soudain, j'aperçu Captain America dans l'entrée, et je me saisis de sa présence pour détourner la conversation :

\- _Oh ! Captain, ravi de vous voir mon ami ! _

\- _Bonjour, Thor. Comment allez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il avec sa politesse habituelle._

\- _Extrêmement bien, vous venez partagez votre repas avec nous ? _Le questionnais-je.

\- _Oui bien sûr._

\- _Enfin ça, c'est seulement s'il reste quelque chose à manger,_ plaisanta le faucon.

\- _Oh ne t'en fais, je ne mange qu'un fruit, des céréales, et un yaourt le matin. En général, Thor ne touche pas à ça,_ répondit-il en plaisantant à son tour.

\- _C'est sûr, ce n'est pas assez gras pour le Demi-Dieu,_ rajouta Sam.

\- _Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais le Dieu-Dieu sait ce qu'il y a de bon, _me défendit Tony.

\- _Évidemment l'ami ! Mais je ne suis pas un Demi-Dieu, je suis le Dieu de la foudre,_ leur expliquais-je pour remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure.

A vrai dire, je n'appréciais pas trop les blagues sur mon estomac. Mais bon, c'est sûr que si nous comparons ce que mange un asgardien dans la force de l'âge avec ce que mange un humain, c'est le jour et la nuit. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font que picorer à longueur de journée. Et encore, certains sont pires que d'autres. Si Barton et Sam mangent relativement correctement, Steve lui mange des choses toujours très légère comme des salades, ou de la viande blanche sans sauce ni goût. Seul Stark mange des choses qui ont l'air appétissante, mais c'est pour les rares fois où je le vois manger à vrai dire.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans incident majeur. A l'exception de Captain qui manqua de s'étouffer en avalant un fruit. Puis, suite à cela, il me proposa de le rejoindre pour une petite séance d'entrainement. Une proposition que j'accepta avec grand plaisir tant ce genre de moment m'avait manqué. Certes les humains n'ont pas la même force, ni la même endurance que les asgardiens (encore que Steve Rogers n'en est pas très loin), ils font preuve d'une grande ingéniosité en terme d'entrainement. Et ceux que me concocte Captain sont toujours éprouvants, même pour moi. Aussi, quand sonna l'heure du midi, je fus plus que ravi d'aller manger en compagnie de mes amis. Enfin, ceux qui étaient présents car comme toujours, il manquait à notre table les deux scientifiques. Voilà encore une habitude humaine que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Car s'il y a bien une coutume importante chez nous c'est bien le partage des repas en famille et entre amis. Cela scelle les plus belles amitiés, fêtes les plus belles victoires… Mais cela peut aussi rendre hommage à nos proches disparus. Ce sont des moments conviviaux qu'il convient de partager avec ceux qui nous entourent. Et je trouvais ça dommage que nos amis manquent tant de ces moments.

Une fois notre repas terminé, Captain America disparu quelques temps et pendant ce temps, j'avais vaqué à mes propres occupations en compagnie des autres vengeurs. Impatient d'aller combattre, j'avais tenté de motiver Natasha ou Sam de partir dans une quête épique, mais visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Car soi-disant, il n'y avait rien qui nécessitait une intervention de notre part en ce moment. Je dois dire que j'ai l'impression que mes amis sont devenus un peu paresseux avec le temps. Puis, le soir venu, je regagnais la cuisine en espérant trouver de quoi me sustenter un peu. Et grâce aux délicieux plats que préparait Wanda, je fus comblé. Elle préparait toujours des spécialités à l'intention de son cher ami Vision. Enfin, si on pouvait encore qualifier leur relation d'amicale, car elle se transformait peu à peu en une relation plus intime sous nos yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux de la complicité qu'ils entretiennent. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être aussi proche de quelqu'un un jour… Et c'est sur ces mauvaises pensées que je regagnais ma chambre afin de pouvoir trouver un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais et je partais prendre ma douche dans ma salle de bain privative. Je dois dire que la technologie humaine est très agréable. Chez nous, nous avons des servants qui effectuent toutes les tâches ingrates tel que prépare notre bain. Mais ici, plus besoin de servants ! Nous avons juste à tourner un bouton et de l'eau chaude jaillit seule des tuyaux. Les humains sont parfois extraordinaires. Puis, je partis rejoindre tout le monde au petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Mais il y avait encore moins de monde que la vieille et je n'y trouvais que Sam qui s'empressa d'avaler son encas avant de disparaitre. Étant seul, je partis quérir Vision qui accepta, de force, à m'accompagner en mission. Une mission simple qui avait pu but d'arrêter quelques malotrus qui commettaient des crimes dans la région appelée « Le Moyen-Orient ». Ces individus n'étant que de simples hommes sans aucuns superpouvoirs, nous réglions le problème en quelques minutes seulement. Et finalement, nous avons mis plus de temps à aller là-bas et à en revenir, qu'à abattre ces hommes. Si seulement nos guerres sur Asgard était aussi facile à régler, cela nous enlèverait une épine du pied !

Cependant, cette petite escapade nous avait creusé l'appétit. Aussi, quand nous rentrions, nous sommes allés voir Wanda pour qu'elle puisse nous cuisiner un petit plat fait maison comme elle semble désormais en avoir le secret. Un peu réticente au début à l'idée d'obtenir à nos caprices, elle finit par se dévouer à la tâche quand son ami artificiel se proposa de l'aider. Quant à moi, et en tant que bon meneur d'homme, je me postais à leur côté pour les encourager. Aussi, c'est sous mon regard attentif qu'ils cuisinaient un plat parfumé. Et alors que Wanda coupait la viande en petit morceaux, Natasha et Clint firent son entrée :

\- _Ça sent bon ici, dommage que je ne puisse pas rester goûter ça._

\- _Moi je peux ! _S'exclama l'archer

\- _Tu ne restes pas ?_ Demanda la sorcière rouge un peu déçue.

\- _Malheureusement non, je dois partir en mission. En parlant de mission, j'en ai une pour vous._

\- _Tu veux nous confier une mission ?_ S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- _Ah enfin de l'action !_ M'exclamais-je.

\- _Surveillez bien Tony et Steve pour moi d'accord ?_

\- _Pourquoi on ferait ça ?_

\- _Parce qu'ils couchent ensemble !_ S'exclama Sam Wilson en entrant dans la pièce en tentant de dissimuler son fou rire.

\- _Comment ?!_ M'étonnais-je.

\- _Arrête de dire des âneries !_ Répliqua Wanda qui ne semblait pas amusée par cette boutade.

\- _Tu n'es pas en train de faire une blague de mauvais goût ?_ La soutient Vision.

\- _Même pas ! Hein Nat', nos deux amis sont d'venus amant cette nuit !_

\- _Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus,_ répliqua Natasha en faisant un clin d'œil au faucon.

Par la barbe d'Odin ! Serait-ce possible ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Captain America et Tony Stark sont des hommes à ce que je sache ?! Ils n'auraient quand même pas fait ça ?! Je suis sous le choc de cette révélation que je ne peux pas croire. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi déviants, si ? C'est impossible. Impossible. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas être… comme Loki ? Non… Non… je ne le crois pas…

Aussi, quand Captain America fit son entrée dans la cuisine, je résista pas longtemps avant de lui poser la question fatidique :

\- _J'ai une question._

\- _Oui ?_ S'exclama le soldat l'air confiant.

\- _Est-ce vrai ce que m'a dit Sam toute à l'heure… Est-ce que toi et Stark vous êtes en couple ?_

\- _Oui c'est vrai. _Confirma-t-il.

Par la barbe d'Odin ! J'ai l'impression que le midgard se dérobe sous mes pieds ! J'ai dû mal entendre ?

\- _Mais comment tu peux sortir avec lui ? _Demanda Wanda avec sérieux.

\- _Et bien…_

\- _Comment avez-vous su que vous étiez amoureux ? Comment savoir ce qu'est l'amour ? _Lui demanda Vision dans la foulée.

\- _Est-ce normal sur Midgard de sortir ensemble quand on est des hommes ? Votre famille n'aurait pas honte de vous ? Est-ce une coutume habituelle ici ?_

Mais c'est vrai quoi, est-ce que c'est normal ici ? Après tout, il y a tellement de choses différentes sur Midgard que, peut-être, que ce genre de mœurs est totalement acceptée ici. Et que cela ne choque personne… Après, malgré plusieurs séjours plutôt longs sur terre, je n'ai jamais vue deux hommes ensemble. Au contraire, la norme semble plutôt être comme la nôtre : Un homme et une femme.

\- _Vous couché ensemble ?_ Acheva Clint qui semblait vouloir confirmer ou infirmer les propos de l'homme oiseau.

Le pauvre soldat semblait totalement perdu, mais heureusement pour lui, et dommage pour nous, ce fut Stark qui reprit les choses en main en entrant de façon magistrale dans la cuisine.

\- _Hey tout le monde ! Faut vous calmez avec vos questions ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous avez totalement perdu notre Captain ? Faut pas le brusquer à ce point, il n'arrive déjà pas à suivre plus d'une conversation à la fois, alors allez-y mollo, ok ?_

Après un petit silence durant lequel l'ingénieur en avait profité pour rejoindre son hypothétique amant, il reprit la parole :

\- _Pour vous répondre, Wanda, oui je pense que Captain est sérieux. Après tout, on ne le voit quasiment jamais blaguer, et encore moins avec ce genre de chose. Quant à toi, Vision, tu sais pertinemment ce qu'est l'amour, vue que tu l'éprouve pour la charmante petite Wanda Maximoff_, s'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à mon ami avant de se tourner vers moi avec un air navré sur le visage : _Thor… Mon pauvre Thor, si tu aimes Loki et que tu as envie de te le faire, fait ce qu'il te plait. Après tout, même sur terre les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas toujours bien vues, surtout entre frères, mais on ne passe pas sa vie en passant aux autres. Ce sertait trop chiant. Et enfin pour te répondre Clint, tu n'as pas remarqué le teint radieux de Captain ?_

\- _Intéressant_, réagit immédiatement l'archer, _alors comme ça, Captain, vous avez enfin pu vous soulager ?_

\- _Je…n'aime pas_ Wanda, bafouilla le pauvre Vision.

\- _Comment ?_ M'insurgeais-je.

Comment pouvait-il dire des bêtises pareilles ? Moi avec Loki ? Jamais de la vie ! Même pas en rêve ! Et même pas… même pas si Loki l'insinuait ses derniers temps… Je ne pouvais pas… nous étions frère ! Et rien d'autre !

\- _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on prend la peine de discuter avec vous Stark,_ répondit Wanda tout aussi vexée que moi.

\- _Heu… je…_ Bafouillait le Soldat.

\- _Quoi comment ?_ S'exclama Stark en se tournant vers moi.

\- _Je ne suis pas amoureux de Loki ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de lui !_ Protestais-je.

\- _Parce que dans ta petite vie Thor, tout tourne autour de ton cher petit frère chéri,_ répliqua-t-il avec malice.

\- _N'importe quoi !_ M'énervais-je au point de taper du poing sur la table.

\- _Tony,_ intervient Captain avant de le prendre par la taille pour le forcer à s'assoir sur lui. _Laisse Thor tranquille._

\- _Oui, laisse-moi tranquille, _approuvais-je toujours aussi agacé.

\- _Oh ! Banner, vous entendez ça ? On ne peut même plus dire la vérité dans cette maison !_ Continua de me provoquer l'ingénieur.

\- _Le repas va être prêt,_ s'exclama Wanda pour couper court à toute disputes naissantes.

Suite à cela, nous avons déjeuné tous ensemble dans une ambiance animée à laquelle je ne participais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec eux surtout s'il continuait à se moquer de moi de la sorte. Comment pouvait-il bafouer mon nom de cette façon ? Et celui de mon frère ? Et même l'honneur de ma famille en général… Nous n'étions pas des bêtes de foire ! Aussi, une fois que le repas fut terminé, je décidais de retourner sur Asgard. Et c'est sans un mot à qui que ce soit, que je me rendis dans le jardin pour appeler le Bifrost.

Une fois sur ma terre natale, je me sentis soulagé. Revoir le visage amical d'Heimdall, et ma ville d'or qui brillait de mille feux, remplissait mon cœur de joie. Je déambulais dans les rues de ma ville et j'admirais mon peuple en train de vaquer à ses occupations. Et alors que je regagnais le palais, une voix s'éleva dans mon dos :

\- _Thor ? Tu es déjà revenu ?_

Lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçu Loki qui s'avançait avec sensualité jusqu'à moi. Il me souriait et passa sa main dans mon dos avant de venir la poser sur mon épaule.

\- _Je pensais que tu allais rester plus longtemps que ça chez les mortels._

\- _Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire_, répondis-je à la va vite.

Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais rentré parce que Stark m'énervait avec ses insinuations sur moi et… lui. Mon propre frère.

\- _Oh mon cher frère, j'ai appris quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant aujourd'hui !_ Déclarais-je autant pour en parler que pour changer de sujet.

\- _Oh quoi donc ?_ S'exclama-t-il avec sa malice habituelle.

\- _J'ai appris que…_ M'exclamais-je avant de me mettre à murmurer comme si j'étais en train de divulguer un secret : _Tony Stark sort avec Captain America !_

\- _Vraiment ? Alors là, tu m'en apprends une bonne…_ Souffla-t-il avec surprise.

\- _Oui vraiment ! J'ai été aussi surprise que toi ! _Lui avouais-je_. Deux hommes ensembles tu te rends compte ? Visiblement, sur Midgard ce n'est pas si grave que ça…_

\- _Hum, je commence à comprendre ce qui t'attire tant là-bas,_ répondit Loki se rapprochant de moi à quelques centimètres seulement_. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille y faire un tour tous les deux ?_

\- _Je… non ! Tu es banni de la terre ! _Avertis-je mon jeune frère car je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'attire des ennuis là-bas.

\- _Ce que tu peux être bête,_ soupira-t-il.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon jeune frère soit toujours aussi désagréable à mon égard ? et c'est donc légèrement agacé que je regagnais ma chambre au palais. Franchement, pourquoi tout le monde se met à débiner de telles insanités sur moi ? Moi et Loki ? Sérieusement, nous sommes frères ! Et nous sommes deux Asgardiens ! Alors certes, oui certes, sur terre deux hommes peuvent éventuellement être ensemble. Et il est vrai que sur Asgard ce genre de pratiqué est déjà arrivée. Mais nous ne sommes tout de même pas des animaux ! Enfin, je ne dis pas ça parce que je pense que ce que font Tony et Captain America est immoral… Enfin pas que ce soit dans nos mœurs non plus… Bref ! Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal après tout. Et puis, s'ils sont heureux ensemble, n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus important que l'amour ? Je ne pense pas… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me fait ce genre d'allusion envers Loki… Je l'aime. Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime. Mais d'un amour fraternel. Et… absolument pas… Autrement…

Allongé dans mon lit, les yeux perdus sur les moulures du plafond, je fus tiré de ma torpeur par le bruit de la porte qui s'entrouvrit et qui se referma tout aussi rapidement. Je tournais les yeux vers l'origine de ce son, mais, avec l'obscurité qui régnait, je n'apperu qu'une forme, celle d'un homme adulte, qui marchant d'un pas lent vers mon lit.

\- _Qui va là ?_ M'exclamais-je d'une voix menaçante.

S'il le fallait, j'avais Mjnolir à portée de main.

\- _Ce n'est que moi,_ susurra Loki de sa voix de serpent.

Oh non… Cela est-il en train de devenir une habitude chez mon jeune frère de venir me voir toutes les nuits pour faire ses choses de pervers ? Enfin, peut-être qu'il vient pour autre chose et que je suis en train de m'enflammer pour rien.

\- _Tu n'as pas sommeil ?_ Me demanda-t-il avant de venir se glisser dans les draps à mes côtés.

Et à peine eût-il le temps de s'installer qu'il commença déjà à me caresser l'entre-jambe…

\- _Par la barbe d'Odin ! Que fais-tu encore ?!_

\- _Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de tester les mœurs terriennes ?_

\- _Loki ! Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

Il attrapa mon intimité qui se durcit quasiment intensément à son contact.

\- _Ça mon cher…_ Murmura-t-il avec malice.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes sens se trouble lorsqu'il vient à mes côtés ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-t-il plus vite ? Pourquoi ma peau devient brulante à son contact ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis un détraqué… Il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres explications.

\- _Ferme les yeux…_ Me susurra l'objet de mes désirs.

Je le repoussais avec une telle violence que mon jeune frère tomba du lit. Visiblement contrarié, celui-ci se redressa d'un bond avant de me déclarer :

\- _Pourquoi continues-tu à me repousser de la sorte ? Tu vois bien que tu en as autant envie que moi, non ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu joues toujours au fils modèle !_

\- _Comment ?_ Répliquais-je outré par ce que je venais d'entendre_. Tu oses m'accuser ? Es-tu sérieusement en train de perdre la tête Loki ? Par la barbe d'Odin, je suis ton frère ?! Ma réaction est tout à fait naturelle !_

\- _Parce que ça c'est naturel ?_ Hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt mon entrejambe.

Je ne sus que répondre. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire de tout façon ? Ce n'était ni naturel ni moral… Cela n'avait aucun sens…

\- _Et maintenant tu joues au roi du silence ? _Cracha-t-il après une minute de silence.

\- _Loki… Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre…_

\- _Tu t'en mordras les doigts !_ Me menaça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d'une démarche théâtralement dramatique.

M'en mordre les doigts ? C'est déjà le cas… Pourtant, je ne fais que ce qui est juste…

Le lendemain je décidais de retourner sur Midgard afin d'éviter mon frère. Je me disais que si je passais du temps loin de lui, il aurait le temps de se calmer et nous pourrions reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé. Enfin, avant qu'il ne commence à dérailler je veux dire.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Loki de la tête. Ses gestes, ses paroles… Cela me hantait… M'obsédait… Et si j'étais en train de faire une erreur ? Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de la peine… Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions… Que devais-je faire ? Je n'en savais rien… Aussi, je partis en quête de réponse auprès d'une personne que j'estime et qui sera probablement de bon conseil : Captain America. Je partis au gymnase, mais il était désert. Je tentais de le trouver dans sa chambre, dans la cuisine… En vain. Jusqu'à ce que l'évidence me frappe : Il devait être avec Tony. C'était évident. S'ils sont amoureux comme ce que nous a raconté le faucon, ils devaient forcément se trouver l'un avec l'autre. Aussi, je pris un chemin que j'empruntais très rarement. Celui du laboratoire de Stark. De ce que disait Natasha au repas, l'autre soir, ils s'enferment souvent tous les deux en ces lieux. J.A.R.V.I.S m'en ouvrit l'accès, et je trouvais Stark installé sur son bureau en train de travailler. Toutefois, ce soir, je le trouvais particulièrement élégant comparé à ces derniers jours puisqu'il avait revêtu un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, et sa barbe était bien taillé.

\- _Bonjour Stark,_ le saluais-je.

\- _Thor ?_ S'exclama-t-il surpris avant de se retourner vers moi. _Que fais-tu ici ?_

\- _Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec Captain America, l'avez-vous vu ?_ Demandais-je, car visiblement, l'ingénieur était seul dans son laboratoire.

\- _Non, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est. _Grogna-t-il.

\- _Vous aviez un rendez-vous qu'il n'a pas honoré ?_ L'interrogeais-je.

Aux vues de la tenue de Stark, et surtout de son énervement, j'aurais tendance à dire que Captain a commis un impaire.

\- _Bien vue, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air,_ me lâcha-t-il avec son amabilité légendaire.

\- _Je ne suis pas ignare_, répliquais-je un peu agacé de toutes les remarques que l'on me faisait ces derniers temps sur mon intellect.

\- _T'as raison_, lâcha-t-il. _Je ne devrais pas être aussi agressif toi et garder ça plutôt pour l'autre blond… S'il ne se dépêche pas, nous serons en retard…_

L'ingénieur regarda sa montre avant de lâcher un soupire qui oscillait entre déception et agacement. Sincèrement, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Captain America. Stark n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de facile à supporter, et je pense que la moindre erreur peut vite coûter très cher.

\- _Vous allez où ? _Le questionnais-je dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu le milliardaire excentrique.

\- _Nous allons dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville ! _S'exclama-t-il avec fierté. _Ce restaurant est celui dans lequel mes parents allaient tous les ans fêter leur anniversaire de mariage._

\- _Je vois…_

\- _Pour pouvoir manger là-bas, il faut réserver une table au moins un an à l'avance, enfin, sauf pour moi. Parce que je connais bien le chef ! _Se venta l'ingénieur.

Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'ingénieur puisse se montrer aussi romantique. Il avait, au contraire, l'air d'être quelqu'un de très autocentré et je ne le pensais pas capable de geste aussi attentionné. Seulement, j'espère pour le super soldat qu'il va revenir à temps, car je suis cependant persuadé que l'ingénieur lui fera payer son retard.

\- _Vous êtes plus romantique que ce que j'imaginais, _commentais-je.

\- _Romantique ? C'est rare qu'on me donne ce genre de qualificatif. _Dit-il en réfléchissant à la question.

\- _Je peux vous poser une question ?_

\- _Je t'écoute,_ m'encouragea-t-il.

Je pris une grande respiration, car ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire n'était pas évident. Avouer que Loki me faisait des avances, et pire encore, que je n'y étais pas imperméable n'était pas facile à évoquer. D'autant plus avec quelqu'un comme Stark qui est du genre à parler sans filtre. Cependant, aux vues de ses expériences passées avec toutes ses conquêtes, femmes ou hommes, il serait sûrement de bons conseils. Peut-être aura-t-il même des idées à me donner pour calmer les ardeurs de mon frère et apaiser mes tourments… Après, il y a aussi de fortes chances qu'il se moque de moi.

\- _Ce n'est pas facile à dire…_ Tentais-je de me lancer, en vain.

\- _C'est à propos de Loki ?_ Devina l'ingénieur avec un petit sourire malicieux peint sur son visage.

\- _Comment avez-vous deviné ?_

\- _Parce que je suis un génie ?_ S'auto-complimenta ledit génie_. Je te propose d'aller t'asseoir sur le canapé pour en discuter plus longuement. Mais je te préviens cela risque de tourner court, Steve peut revenir à tout moment !_

Le milliardaire attrapa ma main et ma guida jusqu'à son petit canapé rouge dans lequel il m'invita à m'installer. Puis il se glissa à mes côtés, et se rapprocha de moi à quelques centimètres seulement.

\- _Alors ? Tu peux tout me dire maintenant._ Me murmura-t-il comme pour m'encourager à lui divulguer mes secrets.

\- _Depuis quelques temps…__ Loki a des gestes déplacés envers moi… et il n'a pas l'air de saisir les limites que je veux lui imposer…_

\- _Des gestes déplacés ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_ M'interrogea l'ingénieur tandis que je pouvais voir la curiosité brûler au fond de ses pupilles.

\- _Des… heu… gestes qui ne sont pas adaptés pour une relation fraternelle,_ expliquais-je en restant volontairement évasif.

\- _Intéressant…_

\- _Pas vraiment. Et je ne sais pas comment je dois faire pour le repousser et qu'il comprenne que… ce n'est pas normal._

\- _Parce que tu souhaites vraiment le repousser ?_

\- _Évidemment !_ Répliquais-je outré par cette question.

\- _Les hommes ne t'intéressent pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- _Pour votre gouverne, sur Asgard, ce genre de relation contraire aux mœurs sont très mal perçue._

\- _Pour votre gouverne, Thor, sur Midgard il y a certains pays où ce genre de relation contraire aux mœurs sont punies de la peine de mort._ Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- _Sérieusement ?_ Répondis-je étonné.

Je ne connais pas encore très bien et les uses et coutumes de la terre. Mais je dois dire que cette nouvelle me surprend pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, je pensais que la terre avait des mœurs plus évoluées que nous. Après tout, cela n'a l'air de choquer personne que Wanda sorte avec un robot. Et deuxièmement, la façon dont Tony et Captain l'ont officialisé, sans gêne, devant tout le monde, et bien, cela m'a induit à penser que ce type de relation était normale.

\- _D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'à l'époque de Steve, c'était encore le cas en Amérique. Surtout chez les soldats._

\- _Je n'aurais… jamais pensé…_ Fis-je part de ma surprise.

\- _Tu sais Thor, les mœurs ne peuvent pas évoluer si personne n'est là pour faire bouger les lignes ? Tu comprends ? Si tout le monde reste dans sa case, rien ne pourra jamais avancer._

\- _Certes, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire,_ répliquais-je avec un brin de mauvaise foi.

\- _Parce que ce n'est pas au fil du Roi de pouvoir montrer que l'on doit suivre son cœur plutôt que les étiquettes ?_

\- _Vous suivez votre cœur avec Captain America ? _Demandais-je intrigué par les propos remplis de chaleur de la part de l'ingénieur.

\- _Tu vas peut-être un peu loin là,_ soupira l'ingénieur en se reculant un peu. _Pour le moment, on ne fait que de se fréquenter un peu._

\- _Et ça vous le pensez réellement ?_

\- _Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de moi, mais de toi et ton cher petit frère adoré. Thor, qu'est-ce que tu veux dans le fonds ?_

\- _Ce que je veux ?_

Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je dois me contenter de faire ce qui est juste. Tel est le devoir d'un fils de roi. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, l'ingénieur reprit la parole :

\- _Je n'ai pas toujours été une tête brulée, tu sais. Pendant des années, j'ai tenté d'être le fils modèle que souhaitait mon père_. Déclara-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide. _Mais très vite, j'ai compris que je serais pas heureux si je continuais comme ça et je préfère mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Ça ne sert à rien de se sacrifier pour le regard des autres._

\- _Mais est-ce que cela vous rend plus heureux ?_

L'ingénieur me lança un regard perplexe qui le plongea dans le silence durant quelques minutes. Visiblement, ma question a fait mouche. Après tout, c'est bien beau de vivre comme on le souhaite, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se mettre tous ses proches à dos ? Si… jamais je venais à céder avec mon frère, je pourrais faire une croix définitive sur toute relation avec mon père. Je pense que cela lui briserait le cœur.

\- _Aurais-tu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal en sortant avec Loki ?_ Me demanda soudainement l'ingénieur.

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ Avouais-je.

\- _Mais l'idée de céder ne te répugne pas ? _Me questionna-t-il en me fixant avec intensité.

\- _ On dirait que tout cette histoire vous amuse_, l'accusais-je.

\- _C'est un peu le cas. Thor,_ dit-il en se penchant vers moi et en posant sa main sur mon torse, _tu devrais suivre tes envies au lieu d'écouter ton cerveau. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était suffisamment performant pour t'aider dans tous les cas._

\- _Ah je vous retrouve enfin !_ Déclarais-je.

Cela fit rire de bon cœur l'ingénieur qui reprit cependant bien vite son sérieux.

\- _Écoute, tu voulais un conseil ? Fait ce que tu veux et pas ce que les autres veulent. Parce que sinon tu vivras dans les regrets. Et personnellement, je vis ma vie en me disant qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets._

\- _Quelle est la différence ?_ Demandais-je.

A mes yeux, il n'y en a pas. Que l'on ait des remords ou des regrets, c'est du pareil au même. Vais-je regretter d'avoir repoussé Loki ? Aurais-je des remords de ne pas craquer ? Pour moi, c'est pareil.

\- _Je préfère avoir des remords d'avoir fait quelque chose, que des regrets de ne rien avoir tenté._

\- _Je… ne pourrais jamais me laisser aller… Nous sommes frères… Ce lien… cet amour fraternel, je ne peux pas le gommer comme ça…_

L'ingénieur me regarda avec un air blasé comme si je venais de lui raconter le plus ignoble et le moins crédible des mensonges.

\- _Quoi ?_ Grognais-je devant l'expression de l'ingénieur qui ne s'effaçait pas dans son visage.

\- _Je n'ai pas de frère, mais je suis à peu près sûr que bander en matant son frère ce soit très fraternel comme relation, _me provoqua-t-il.

\- _COMMENT ?_ M'écriais-je.

Ma réaction fit éclater de rire l'ingénieur jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Si sa façon de me le dire était peu orthodoxe, mais dans le fonds, je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort. Comment puis-je prétendre le traiter comme un frère si mon corps le traite comme un amant ? Dois-je écouter mon corps ? Ma tête ? Mon cœur ? Si j'en suis les conseils de l'ingénieur, je devrais écouter soit mon corps soit mon cœur. Et oublier ma tête. Étrange conseil de la part d'une personne qui passe sa vie à réfléchir.

Cependant, la joie de Stark fut coupée par J.A.R.V.I.S qui lui annonça de sa voix neutre que Captain America ne pourrait pas honorer leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Cela calma instantanément l'ingénieur dont le visage s'assombrit en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- _Désolé, _me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

\- _Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais devoir appeler le resto pour l'annuler ? Bref, nous avons le temps de finir tranquille cette conversation maintenant…_ Soupira l'ingénieur qui en profita pour demander à J.A.R.V.I.S d'annuler sa réservation.

\- _Je pense qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir pu honorer votre rendez-vous. _Tentais-je de défendre mon ami.

\- _J'aurais dû me douter que poursuivre son fantôme serait plus important que moi,_ souffla-t-il.

J'étais un peu gêné d'assister au « lapin » que lui posais Captain. Enfin, si c'est bien le terme adéquate sur terre.

\- _Tu vois quand je te parlais de remords et de regrets ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Je vais lui faire regretter sa venue au monde. Et en prime, il aura des remords de ne pas m'avoir appelé plutôt._ Plaisanta l'Iron Man.

\- _Là, je veux bien vous croire._ Approuvais-je.

\- _Pour en revenir à toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu sur ce que tu voulais vraiment faire ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me fixant sans le moindre sourire.

\- _Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon Père…_ Me contentais-je de répondre sans oser regarder Stark.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule avec une forme de sollicitude et de compassion qui ne lui ressemble guère. Sans doute parce qu'il est capable de comprendre mes sentiments pour avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire dans sa vie. Mais cet instant de quiétude ne dura pas longtemps.

\- _Thor, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ton Père, et que Loki est loin d'être quelqu'un de fiable. Et au-delà de la plaisanterie, ta situation n'est pas simple._

\- _Non c'est certain,_ approuvais-je mon regard toujours planté dans le sol.

\- _Bon courage mon vieux._ Dit-il en se redressant.

Il s'étira mollement avant de regarder sa montre et de lâcher un soupir rempli de contrariété. Puis il se tourna vers moi :

\- _Bon Thor, ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais retourner me changer. Je ne vais pas rester en costume pour rien._

\- _Merci pour cette conversation._

J'étais étonné d'avoir réussi à avoir une discussion aussi intéressante avec l'ingénieur. Et surtout, sans presque aucune moquerie. Et je dois dire que ses propos résonnent dans ma tête. Que dois-je faire avec Loki ? Suivre mon cœur ? Suivre mes pulsions ? Écouter ma raison ? Décevoir mon Père ? Faire l'autruche ? Le remettre à sa place ? Si j'écoute mon ami, il me conseil d'écouter mes sentiments. Et en même temps, il me met en garde contre Loki… Doit-il rester un frère ? Doit-il devenir un amant ? Je suis perdu et je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point avant de retourner le voir sur Asgard.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Il s'agit du premier chapitre qui se mélange officiellement avec la fiction « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » basée sur l'histoire de Tony et Steve. Si elle vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller la lire car vous pourrez découvrir les événements du point de vue de Captain America.

Cependant, cette histoire est déjà terminée, aussi une alerte spoiler est de mise si vous ne souhaitez pas connaitre le futur de Thor ! Ce chapitre correspond donc au chapitre V de l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

En tout cas, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter en favoris et en alerte pour être prévenu de la parution des chapitres !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !


End file.
